Last Hope
by Noctis L Caelum
Summary: As extinction begins for mankind a team scientist made their last ditch effort in preserving human genetics now place as a codex a Android was created as its protector. Having leaving the project in stasis it had be long lost until now after the fall of YorHa the once forgotten memories of humanity awakens with a journey to revive a long lost race. (Spoilers of Nier Automata)
1. Chapter 1

…WARNING WARNING WARNING…

…The alarm began alerting all computers bringing the once quiet lab into full alert…

…Cyrofreeze deactivating…

…Activating supporting systems…

…Project Last Hope activating…

…releasing pod…

Somewhere in the desert… far below earth's surface in a hidden lab. It begins its activation as the machine menace begins to invade its inner sanctum. Deep in the lab a lone pod begins an emergency activation written on the pod X1 begins opening his eyes.

"What the hell.. where in the fuck am I"

Grabbing his head he shook his head many times before scanning the surrounding. The unfamiliar landscape was all he could see. As computer monitors flicker and processes running on the screen. Stepping outside the capsule he took a double take at his image on the reflective surface. Still retaining his black spiky hair and sharp facial features. He noticed his iris had turned gold. Looking on noticing there was some type of battle gear. Seeing a long black jacket with its sleeves rolled up ending at his biceps. On the jacket pockets strewed all around, with black matching cargo pants and combat boots. Armor plating was placed around his body on his shoulder he had two pauldron a chest guard and shin guards. Looking at the gloves on his hands he notices targeting cursor moving across his sights.

"What in gods name is that." yelled X1 as information rolled over objects. His eyes are able to see crystal clear images to inhuman extent.

Being shocked at such sights panic began setting in as he rushes over to the computers. Trying to gather information an explosion blasted a nearby wall away. The explosion caught the young man's attention. Many small stubby and medium bipeds charged in. Scanning their surrounding not noticing the young man had hid behind the pod he woke up in.

"What the fuck is going on… what are those things… why do I keep seeing this type of Heads up display on my eyes"

Peeking around the pod he locked onto a machine that had closed in. Taking a deep breath he moved around the opposite side. Now crawling low on the ground he avoided detection. He made his way towards multiple computers sitting on stands. Moving slowly with each passing second he scurried towards a door only to get grabbed from the leg. Dragging him from cover a biped hurled the man across the room. Slamming him into a wall from the sheer impact a silhouette of his body was left engraved into the metal.

Not noticing a lot of pain he planned his next move. Grabbing a computer tower he noticed it lacked any weight. Thinking quickly he threw the tower with such force it knocked the biped across the room. the biped slammed against the wall destroying it from impact.

"No way there's is no way I could have done that."

Reaching for another tower a small stubby had closed the distance. Taking a swing the attack stopped as he caught the limb by inhuman reflex. Crushing the limb X1 reared back at the sight of such strength. Processing all the combat data his body began reacting on its own. Turning his hand into a fist he smashed through the cranium of the metal opponent. Smashing the machine he ended another enemy.

"Ok I can do this" Smashing his fist into his palm.

Making a leap the force propelled the confused man into the group. A barrage of attack commences as scraps of metal littered all around the lab floors.

"K..Ki..Kill the An…Droo…Ids" spoke the last biped as it falls from the fight.

"Android? What is it talking about." X1 whispered as he tries to make light the situation.

Moments later a giant screen rolled down behind causing X1 to rear his head towards the monitor. An image of a scientist in his late 50's popped up.

"Ah X1 you are awake now"

"Who the fuck are you explain yourself"

"I am Professor Anderson and you X1 must have multiple questions about all of this"

"You bet your ass I do where am I now"

"A secret laboratory in America you were an infected of the WCS"

"WSC what is that"

"White chlorination syndrome. Your body was infected with this disease. But instead of turning into sodium chloride your body resisted such gruesome end. Thus we took you into research but sadly it never was completed"

"So you are saying I'm a lab rat taken from friends and family. Because I happen to resist this disease sounds like abduction you bastard. You better have a good explanation all this"

"Yes when we took you in humanity was on the brink of extinction. We wanted to save what's left of humanity as our lives began disappearing 1 by 1 we modified you to hold our last wish. We took all the humans genomes and implanted into a special data core which now resides within you. We also had to take your human body away. You are how should I put this a genetically modified android. But you still keep your human brain and emotions"

"Wait I am an android? Why did you do this to me!"

"Because as a last ditch effort we needed you to protect that codex in you. We had plan on awakening you several years later. But with how things are going you are perhaps the last of us on this planet."

"Great you sons of bitches had to take me away from my life just to experiment on me. Not only that you took what made me human and turn me into a monster"

"Physically yes you are no longer human but your soul we left that which was given to you. You retain that and that is what truly makes you human. But enough of the questions my time is short you are to transfer that codex to this location. There you may be able to bring back the humans. We do not know if that area is still intact. So please with any hope left in our research please see if we have not failed in vain"

"Right so waking up almost getting killed by these things and you want me to run an errand for you guys. You are lucky I'm a nice guy but if this thing doesn't exist I am killing myself. I will not be played as a fool into some shit storm that came into this world. I will leave this world if need be got it"

"That is fine you are the only one that can kill yourself. we built you with the ability of self regeneration. you will always regenerate limbs and damages. but do take care of your brain we reinforced your skull with the best metal created. Syrintanium the metal is 100 times stronger than titanium. It can take anything thrown at it you are built to be as advanced as our technology allowed. So do take care against the enemies on the surface. But take these weapons"

A door began sliding back revealing a giant great sword. it was 6 feet tall and solid metal named the buster sword. with another sword next to it dubbed brotherhood a smaller single edge blade.

Walking over to the gifts X1 took each blade despite the great sword's large size it weight nothing in his hands. Testing out the weapon he swung the large weapon around. the sheer force of each swing did nothing to off balance the android. Examining the smaller weapon a full combo rocked the air. With a nod from X1 he locked the weapons onto his back he turned over to the monitor once more

"Before you leave here take this with you. It will give you information on everything that has happened with it. I do hope it clears up anything but understand it is graphic in nature. With that last gift I bid you farewell our hopes and dreams lie within your heart."

A data stick dropped on the ground from the ceiling. Grabbing the item the message was soon terminated. Following many red lights illuminating a siren rang through the lab with a countdown.

"You gotta be kidding me I'm not even out yet" X1 yelled in fear

Rushing out the door he made his way down many corridors. rushing on he stumbles upon a specialize launch pod wasting no time he rushed in. many locking sound was soon made as metal cuffs grab hold of the android. Feeling a gut wrenching force the pod propelled itself into the darkness. Explosions flashed all around the lab as the pod made its way out. Soon light filled the pod as it had launch him high into the sky. descending towards the ground he broke free slashing the pod in half. the attacked ejected him from the pod into the air.

"Shit shit shit shit I'm gonna die" X1 yelled as he was plummeting to earth at an alarming rate.

Slamming into the ground he had caught himself by his feet causing a crater where he landed. Feeling relief that he survived he surveyed his surroundings. Taking back by how the planet had shift on him he could spot nothing but sand dunes all around.

"Well this is great I'm in the middle of a desert. This sucks now I have to navigate myself out of here."

Walking onward the lone android made his way into the unknown. having tasked with the last hope of Humanity riding on his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

The desert desolated and majestic had been in quiet slumber for many generations. As the wind blows the sounds of shifting sands echoes into eternity. But soon many craters are spotted as X1 leaps from dune to dune ending the quiet sleep.

Having left the lab hours prior the desert the heat had not affected the young android. Feeling relief from the desert not affecting him he began scanning the empty space.

"Well, let's just move in a direction and hope for the best" he thought to himself as he made his way around the moving sands.

Breaking into a sprint he noticed how fast he racked up speed. With each step the speed continues to increase. Having known he was no longer human he pushed each foot as if it were once his human form.

"This is beyond what I ever imagine this speed, it's so unrealistic how all of this can not be a dream"

Testing out his speed he pushed onwards spotting multiple boulders ahead. He couldn't slow down enough to stop from slamming into it. Thinking quickly, he tested out his jump. Launching over the 25foot rock formation with ease. He kicked his feet with another force propelling him. The kicked sent him higher in the air, throwing his balance off

"Oh crap this is not good!" he yelled as he slams into a dune.

Picking his head up from the sand, he shook himself free from loose particles clinging to him. Looking at the structure he questioned how he was able to leap so high. Getting up, he steadies his body. Testing the jump once again, he propelled himself straight into the air. Kicking once again a force pushed him up into a flip before landing.

"No freaking way I can double jump!" he yelled excitedly

Finding out about his speed and ability to jump he took off into a sprint, then bounding off each dune to the next. Hours have passed with no signs of civilization. X1 began losing hope of finding out about what happened to the humans.

"Come on don't tell me earth turned into a giant sand pit and everything is buried." Thinking to himself as the sands shifts beneath each bounce

Leaping from one dune to the next X1 used a zoom function on his reticle equipped eyes. Scanning every inch of the wasteland he found no signs of evidence showing life. He can only continue onward. Few more hours later his sense of smell sensory picked up a whiff of plant life. Stopping on a dune his eyes panned out once more catching a small glimpse of a building structure

"Finally, something popped up." rushing towards the structure he notices more and more buildings coming into view.

Landing on a destroyed road, he noticed the desolation in the buildings. Plants had taken over the once beautiful city with roots protruding out of the floors and trees that had grown to tremendous heights. Scanning around X1 rushes into the city with no signs of life be began calling out

"Hellooooo! Is anybody here! I come in peace! Please someone answer me!" yelling out in anguishes with no answers or signs of life X1 slumps his head down and moved into a nearby plaza. Making his way down the silent streets, he came upon a small automotive garage. Looking towards the closed doors, he made his way over to the small shop.

Above him a shadow had loomed hearing the cry from the man a machine pinpointed his location. Flying off the small robot made its way to a nearby group. X1 using his strength broke the locks on the door and began rolling it up; inside was a very neat shop untouched by time. Toolboxes lay hidden under a dusty cover making his way to one. He removes the cover revealing a large blue toolbox smiling; he noticed the box had been well cared for.

"Well, aren't you a beauty you remind me of my toolbox back at my workplace" as he traces along the lines and rows of drawers. Finding a newspaper article in the box he reads the date as 2239 July 18

"This can't be I had been asleep for 221 years if this is the true date…" soon erupting deep within his memory. A flashback of his past life began flooding his brain causing a massive headache

…2018 May 27…

"Well well well Sieg you're doing good as always how many hours you pulls this week" spoke a very build dark skin man

"78 hours baby looks like I'm feasting tonight." Spoke a grinning Siegfried as he leans against a blue toolbox.

"Man, I wish I can pull that many hours but those magic hands of yours can do work anything can be repaired from you" spoke another man

"Yeah well its all skills that I have built because nothing is ever given I know that for sure"

"The world sure is fucked up isn't it" spoke a younger man

"Tch not my problem I'm only concern with myself. We are just making a mess of things probably pissed off God or something"

"But that incident was 15 years ago man a dragon and a Giant both came out of some weird dimension. Not only that WCS came from that event" the dark skinned man commenting

"Like I said not my problem God's wrath is not my issue I have no faith in a Deity that wants to destroy us"

Turning around the young Sieg began packing his toolbox. Picking up an impact gun it was soon echoing as it struck the ground with Siegfried following suit. Multiple yelling can be heard in the large garage as sirens soon filled the air. Waking up in a hospital bed Seig wondered what had transpired during his slumber. The clicking of the door caught his attention as a doctor walked into the room

"Glad to see that you've awoken Siegfried how are you feeling"

"Like shit, but what's going on"

"Well…we have very bad news… you have been diagnosed with stage 4 cancer Sieg…"

"Stage 4 no way it can't be I was healthy before this," he yelled as he tries to move

"Look, I know you are shocked by the news, but fret not there's a research group that can help you. They just started on finding a cure if you admit yourself to this research, we can cure you"

"Ok do it I want this treated as soon as possible"

"Ok, I'll let them now, but for now rest easy and everything will be all ok." spoke the smirking doctor as he pulls out a syringe from his side pocket.

"Wait what!?" Sieg yelled puzzled as the anesthetic was injected into his IV bag. Soon nothing but darkness gripped the man now left alone to the mercy of fate and his captors.

"Looks like this one is a special case his body is resisting the disease. it seems like his body is utilizing it to its own advantage the Maso flowing into him is generating power. but I can't tell what its doing he's not like the rest where we have to alter them. He's doing it on his own, but at a higher scale…" spoke the disguised doctor as he sends word to his research lab

"Roger that we'll copy his body and send a clone that way we can transfer his body without hindrance fake his death, we'll come and grab the body we got a little something for the absorbing factor he has..." spoke an unknown contact

Snapping his eyes open with a gloomy, expression. Siegfried Loran now X1 had remembered his last look upon Life. Sieg was kidnapped from his friends and family.

"How can I have forgotten about all that…? White Chlorination Syndrome, The Great Divergence, The Legions, everything… what the fucked happen to me!" his mind battling the forgotten past.

Looking ahead of the box he noticed a computer station. Removing the data stick from his pocket, he unboxed it and found it to be an adaptable to the module.

"Good this thing can connect to a computer" looking towards the light switch he flipped it on with no power.

"Should've known this place would be without power what was I thinking. Maybe if I can find a generator I can finally shed some light on what happened to me"

Jumping out the doorway, he leaps onto a building with ease. Looking around the lifeless city he noticed a hardware store in the distance. Bracing his leg X1 launched into the air rushing towards a new goal. While mid flight his eyes caught a shadowy figure followed by many projectiles heading his way.

"Shit those things again" X1 screamed as he lands into an ambush.

Having no time to waste X1 unsheathed the Buster sword. It slammed down on the first stubby as he engages the group of enemies. Having fought them before, he used a targeting system implanted in him. Locking on to a flyer the buster sword was sent flying slamming the machine against a wall. With no hesitation brotherhood was drawn out in his left hand in a backhand style. Repelling two of the biped a stubby swung his arm in a circular motion catching X1 from the back. The attack sent him flying into the ground.

Rolling on the ground, he centered himself once more and focused on his giant blade. Homing on the blade lodge in the building he jumped towards the buster sword. Slamming against the wall as he grabs hold of the blade dangling himself above the group of machines.

"Alright, you sons of bitches lets rock and roll" a war cry was soon heard as he kicked off surface

He hurled the buster sword and impaling another biped. Flying towards a flyer he latches on and began spinning towards the ground. Just mere feet from the floor X1 slammed it into the ground, ending it in an explosion. Spotting a stubby rushing him the brotherhood found its mark. The machine stopped mid run with the blade emerging from its torso. Rushing to the weapons, nothing but nuts and bolts flew around as he dismembered each of the machines. Finishing off the last of the enemies he sheathes both weapons.

"What the hell are these things and why are they after me… Don't tell me this is what caused mankind's destruction." X1 hypothesize.

Making many guesses he decided not to dwell on the subject until he can access the data stick. Looking towards the building once more he did a scan around the area, making sure the enemies are gone. Leaping from his spot he crashes through the glass pane entering the store. Looking at the aisle signs he found one for generators. Rushing through the store he made his way upstairs towards the items.

Alright then lets see if you work" spoke X1 as he carried the generator with ease rushing to the auto shop he placed the power source near the computer having forgotten the gas he made his way to a vehicle and siphoned some from the tank. Walking back, he noticed a strange figure making his way over to the body; he noticed it to be of a human shape machine.

"Is this another android?" X1 thought as he leans down towards the body reaching for the limbs. Touching the body, he reared his hand back having never thought of seeing such creation with no signs of movement he deemed the body to have ceased functioning. Getting back to his feet he kicked over a rectangular body

"The hell… what is this thing" picking up a pod "Hmm, I wonder if I can repair this thing it looks like it might have some good use. Carrying both gas and pod he made his way back into the shop closing the door behind him.

 **With a word from the Writer**

 **I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story I had just decided to spontaneously write this having played the Automata. The story intrigued me having played the first Drakengard, Drakengard 3, and Nier. With that said believe me this is going to be a great story hope everyone enjoys. Leave any review or comments if you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the dark shop with little light breaking through the gaps having the ability to see in the dark as if it were day X1 had finished filling the generator up with fuel. Grabbing hold of the starter he yanked the wire with the engine sputtering before dieing.

"Come on you can do it I just need power for a few minutes that's all I'm asking"

Yanking the cord once again the engine roared to life illuminating the Monitor and tower

"Yes! Finally something good happen after all I been through"

Grabbing the mouse he waited patiently as the monitor displayed all the procedures finally ending at a log in screen that was password locked.

"For fuck sake a password would be needed!" X1 yelled furious at the sight blocking him from getting the information he yearned for. A wrench was soon sent flying across the shop. Not holding back any strength it burst through the wall leaving behind a hole.

"Well that didn't solve anything…" X1 spoke as he punched the wall near the computer leaving an indention from his strike.

Looking back to the pod he wonders if it has any use seeing as it has little arms attached.

"Well let's fix you up perhaps you might solve my damned ordeal"

Moving over to a table he moved the tool box next to it. Picking up the object he scanned all over finding no indication as to open it up. Placing it back on the table he thought back to his mechanic days of solving issues relating to broken hardware.

"If it was created there's always an opening" he spoke his favorite line at work

Grabbing a screwdriver he edged it near a little opening on the robot with enough force he popped open the pod like a piñata with parts strewed all around the table. Gathering each pieces he noticed it had been in impact related damage. Picking up each piece he could not help but marvel at the each of handiwork placed inside.

Scanning each and every piece he continues tinkering with the pod finding the broken pieces, the operational pieces, and the memory and power source.

"Damn it more difficulties it needs some of these parts for me to put it back together" holding up a circuit board that had been snapped in half

Not planning on being slowed down he lifted the door up and went towards the android. Scanning his surrounding he noticed a quiet alleyway making his way in he noticed a pile of android corpse.

"What in the…" moving towards the graveyard of bodies he noticed that some have been striped of parts looking at all the lifeless bodies he stumbles upon 2 more pods making his way over the bodies he freed up the pods that was hidden under a few android bodies.

"Alright lets get that other one fixed" walking back to the shop he noticed a sudden movement in his right hand as the pod sprung to life freeing itself from the strong grip X1 was stunned to see such a creation before him

"Hello this is support unit Pod 129 you are not the one I was assign too" spoke the pod in a female voice

"Oh uhhh… hi… umm" Stuttered X1 as he could not come up with anything to say having been stunned by the new entity in front

"Search failed I cannot find you in the data base what model number are you" the pod speaking up once again

"My model number…? What do you mean?"

"A model number is what's assign to a YoRHa unit. Are you part of YoRHa?"

"I see well I'm not part of YoRHa or whatever it is I am X1 if that is what model number you are looking for but I am a part of project Last Hope"

"No records indicate of a project Last Hope" pod 129 responded

"Well that's because I was just woken up I am pretty much humanities last chance of survival"

"Logic invalid the Human race has move to the moon after the invasions of the aliens and their machine weapons."

"Wait aliens? You mean to tell me we are going extinct because of Aliens the fuck here I thought it was WCS or those machines things?"

"That is correct in the year 5012 aliens had arrived at earth with humanity on the brink of extinction they retreated to the moon and have been at war. They created androids to combat the machine life form it is now the 14th War between androids and Machines"

"Waits so are we in the year 5012?" X1 asked puzzled

"My atomic clock reads 11945 A.D"

After hearing the news of the year X1's mind went blank taking multiple deep breaths he began grabbing his head erratically having thought he was only a few hundreds of years in the future hearing that he's been gone for more than 9000 years shocked the man.

"Tell me are the human's truly on the moon now…"

"Yes I can play back the last message intercepted from the moon it was relayed during a major operation" opening up a holographic screen sounds could be heard as the message begins to play

"The Council of Humanity has a message for all out brave androids fighting on the surface. Our elite YoRHa forces, our pride of humanity, have defeated two enemy network units known as Adam and Eve. This victory is a giant leap forward in our quest to reclaim Earth. The moon rings out with the cheers of the entire human race. We look forward to your continued combat exploits" the monotonic voice echoes inside the Androids brain.

"That's not a real human speaking. The way he sounds is almost like a computerized script…"

"How can you tell it's not a real human X1" Pod 129 responded

"Easy because I am a human being and if it was an operation that large I would have had more oomph behind it moral is important when doing a operation as large as taking back the Earth"

"Impossible humans cannot be here on earth they are prohibited due to the dangers they are not to come to the surface until the androids eliminated the threats"

"Don't worry about that I'll let you see soon enough but first let me fix a friend of yours"

"What is this concept meaning of Friend? Pods are automated assist units design to support an android during their fights"

"Just shut up and come with me"

Walking back to the garage he opened the gate once more slipping inside with acquired parts. Setting the other pod onto the table he took apart the other pod with ease grabbing the mainly important parts.

"If you are repairing this Pod here are the schematics to reconstructing one" flashing a holographic image in front of X1

"That is amazing you know you're pretty useful"

"We pods are design to assist in tasks such as area scanning and long range support"

"Granted I will rely on you for those additional help then"

"Pod 129 has transferred all controls to support Unit X1 due to previous owner cease in functions"

Nodding to the response he continues repairing the broken unit. Having skillfully gaining mechanical and electrical skills over the years it only took the Android a few minutes to put together the pod.

"Ok so how do I turn it on is there like a on switch or something"

"Negative you must activate the pod via hacking controls. Hacking procedures can be given over would you like assistant on the Hack"

"Hacking how do I do that?"

"You must connect your cybernetic control unit and enter the pods server system allowing one to activate"

"Is that like using a computer or something and going inside data?"

"Similar concept yes" Pod 129 answered

"Well I won't be able to do it my brain is not cybernetic it's actually my own human brain"

"Androids are built with artificial cybernetic brain how does one not have such device operating your unit?"

"You went from being useful to useless look I can show you just activate the pod"

"Command received beginning activation… resetting system…. Pod is now activated"

Soon the lights began flickering with movements from the arms. Looking at his work he then noticed the pod beginning to hover floating in front of him

"This is Pod Unit 077. Unit has transferred all controls to Unit X1 how can this pod assist you" spoke the pod with another female voice

"Awesome I fixed it didn't expect that considering the millennia difference in tech but anyways can you both hack into this computer?" he asked pointing to the monitor

"Yes allow us one moment" both pods spoke as they hovered near the ancient computer

"It is done" Pod 077 spoke as the computer settles itself in the home screen

"Awesome! Now let's get to work"

Rushing to the computer he connected the data stick to the driver. Moment later a file popped up clicking the file it exploded into a screen with multiple other data.

"What the hell is all of this" X1 asked

Each data had a name for its files looking at them all he spots Project last Hope, Gestalt Project, Hamelin Organization, The Legions, and the Grimoire Project. Wanting to find out about himself first he clicked the files for project last hope with a flicker of the screen Professor Anderson popped up once more and began narrating.

"X1 this data stick was created just for you I know there was a lot of unanswered questions you may have but I'll get to the point and give them all to you. The year was 2023 we received word of a human that was absorbing –Maso- finding out that he was taken overseas to be experimented on by a private research group conducting weapons testing we knew we had to rescue the human…"

"Continuing on we raided the lab destroying everything and everyone having made to the central room we found a dissected body with a head floating in a capsule but those pieces had been kept alive despite their separation." As he talks a video was soon playing with all three watching

"Here our squad has video recordings showing the project."

X1 looking at the video noticed many militant moving around the room catching a glimpse of the capsule he noticed his very own head floating with wires and tubes feeding into his neck. Feeling sick to his stomach he tried to vomit but his body didn't allow it

"No…Fucking…way… those sons of bitches did that to me!" grabbing a hold of his head he forced himself to look upon the screen again

"With the rescue of the severed head we left your own body as it had been torn apart with only a few pieces intact. Taking said head to the lab back in America we feverously worked on reconstructing of a new body having removing your bone from the cranial area we strengthen up you with Syrintanium to protect what we had plan. Moving on ahead your body was cloned from what cells we could gather but modification was needed. Utilizing your Maso absorbing abilities we constructed a body that is of bioengineered having created a body we gave robotic modifications to your eyes, senses, and hearing. On you now comprise of a bone structure that is self replicating using Maso."

"Question this Individual is you X1?" Pod 129 asked

"Sadly yes that is me or should I say what's left of me" he answered gloomily

"This confirms the unanswered question you are indeed a human created many millennia ago therefore what we have been fighting for is here on this planet" spoke Pod 077

"What do you mean Pod 077" X1 asked puzzled at the questions

"Humans created the androids to reclaim the earth so they may return. We all were created to obey out creators and followed every command given"

"Well I'm not your creator now am I my time was before you all I just happen to repair you but creating you that's a different story but I need to continue to focus its still playing" facing the video once more

"After modifications and repairs a core design specifically to house the human's genome was built protected by the same metal all data was placed inside the body where the heart would be we believe this would be the right place for human kind to be carried. Constructing everything else it seems as your soul was with you we had no records of such ordeal as humans retaining their souls after a gruesome event as that. Besides the Gestalt Project ripping the human's soul from their body but with that said we combine mind and body thus your life was given anew."

"But sadly in the year 2034 the rich who sided with the Gestalt Project ended up finding about our research and sent a raid we had planned on awakening you X1 to bring back the humans once this chaos has died so in term we sent you into the underground bunker hoping the other facility we had cooperated with would come retrieved you with that said our lives was ended but how the world was headed you may be the last human should no one awaken you within 100 years" Anderson spoke one last time before the video ended


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is what happened to me that cancer shit was all a lie… They Knew I had WCS and seeing how I adapted I became a freak show" X1's mind exploded as anger fills his emotion

"Proposal X1 should gather more data on his situation" Pod 077

"Yeah whatever lets see how much more fucked up we humans are"

Moving the cursor he went to the next files opening up facts about The Legion

…Large white creatures from the wall of Jericho 2006…

During the time of Chaos the wall was destroyed within but our nightmare just began there strange white creatures poured out destroying humans as they com in contact. We fought back pushing the Legion back multiple times but soon they grow far to strong with no hope in sight the Hamelin Organization was introduce creating Young warriors between the ages of 10-16 they are injected with Luciferase and Crusades against the monsters began.

"Tch using children now how low must we go?"

"Data of the Hamelin Organization was not in our database we have scarce information on it" Pod 129 spoke

"Well here it is just a bit of information"

"X1 should continue looking at the rest of files"

Clicking out of The Legion he wanted to find out what the Hamelin Organization was now that it pointed some clues to it. The file soon exploded with only scarce info yet again.

…Hamelin Organization…

With the introduction of Luciferase the compound slowed WCS syndrome down but also helped to combat the Legion. Having resistance to the WCS the soldiers are more effective at subduing the monsters.

1st Crusade proved effective until it was wiped out having found out it would work better on children the plans to gathered compatible candidates to be trained to combat the Legion.

Compatibility rates for Luciferase would be children between the ages 10-16 with funds internationally the Organization began operations to a large scale succeeding in pushing the Legion far back.

13th crusade was successful at destroying the Red Eye commander thus weakening the Legion further. Threat of Legion has vanished from the world but WCS still remains"

"Hmm well looks like those creatures were defeated but why is the population on a decline..."

Looking at the two last files he remembers the Gestalt Project when it was first introduced the voice against such actions caused it to slowly disappear from public the thought of separating the souls from the body face major backlash. Focusing on Gestalt project he was about to click the file until he felt a small rumble.

"What was that?" X1 asked as he turned towards the door

"Alert: Goliath class enemy outside" Pod 077 spoke but all to late

Smashing through the door a Goliath class machines' fist struck X1 pinning him against the wall after the attack a loud noise was heard as it extended its fist with the help of two pistons adding to the attack hurling X1 outside the auto shop. Trying gather his thoughts X1 felt pain searing throughout his body as his senses was on fire picking himself up he heard a loud scream locking onto a small Kamikaze unit it charged into him enveloping both in an explosion as the cloud of smoke cleared both individuals had vanished. The pods having moved out of the attacks way scanned the area finding X1 implanted inside a wall of a building they believe him for dead with no movements. Nearing his location they saw signs of life as his head lifted up enough for sound to come out

"...th..e d...aattaa... st..ic..k...is..it ...sa...fe...? Spoke a badly damaged X1

"Negative the data stick has been destroyed" Pod 129 responded

"T…ch…the…y…really… want to piss me off" X1 recovering his speech as he slowly pulled himself free from his imprisonment

Breaking off from the wall the damages began showing in the light looking up towards the machine his face had been shredded, showing rows of teeth from his cheek and large gash across his head. The death stare he gave can be felt passing through the pods grabbing the buster sword with his right hand the swords weight was shown as he couldn't wield the large blade. Trying to hold the sword up he was feeling a lost in strength in his arm as the blade slammed against the earth he noticed giant a gash on his right exposing his bone with torn artificial flesh hanging off. Feeling an empty spot as he tries to move his left turning his head and locked onto what was remained of his left arm spotting nothing but a stub remaining in place having been blown off during the attack he furiously looked on as the machines began to approach.

Limping towards the machine the buster sword sparked as it was being dragged having been attacked he did not care for his body but destroying a bit of his past caused the man to go into a frenzy. With a blood curling howl he leapt with one leg as the other was twisted and damage flying into the air he spun his body creating momentum with the blade's weight. Without any support he ragged dolled slamming the weight of the sword on two stubby destroying both from the sheer impact. Forcing the body back up he impaled the ground with the blade using it as support as he rises back up still fuming with rage

"I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" The blood curling screamed rang out from the howling X1 as he leaps towards the enemies once again

having barely any limbs to support him the fight was animalistic each swing was uncoordinated using the weight of the sword it was swung around smashing enemies left and right. The healing process began as time passed the animalistic fighting style start to become precise once again before long his left arm had grown back with brother hood now drawn adding to the raging combos. The goliath that attack was soon shaking in fear watching as how deranged the Android had gotten it was soon mounted with X1 standing on its shoulders with a look so dark it was almost inhuman.

"You… heh heh heh especially you… you will die for sucker punching me like that and destroying the data stick" leaping up the buster sword cleaved its last enemy clean in half as he descends back to the ground

Standing above the carnage he saw a reflection of his eyes they had burned red soon the color shifted on him back to gold with his senses recovered. The clothing had deteriorated from the explosion to nothing more than his cargo pants covering his manhood leaving the man nearly naked

"Oh great I'm almost in the buff better clothe myself and figure out the hell to do now" feeling both weapons slowly being pulled he spotted a strange yellow ring around the hilt area

"Allow us to hold your weapons X1" Pod 077 suggested

"That's fine I don't have anything to hold them now"

"Was that a type of berserker mode?" Asked Pod 129

"What the heck is berserker mode is that some type of power?" Asked X1 stumped

"It is found in the first generation YoRHa members where the nuclear core is overload to increase in attack at a cost of defense"

"I don't think I have such a thing I do have a (you pissed me off now your gonna die emotion) if that's like what you said"

"By term I presumed no berserker mode on the unit" Responded 129

"Nope none what so ever"

Walking off X1 found a hunting store finding a military apparel aisle he began stripping off what's remained of his clothing grinning at the package he retained

"Well they at least made that for me" he laughed at such sight

Grabbing a few items he was now wearing an urban camo trouser, gray colored combat boots, blousing the trousers to match, and a simple silver and black t shirt with a silver windbreaker. He set out of the store not before grabbing a pair of sharp looking sport sunglasses.

"Pod can you open a map up and place points?" X1 asked as he placed on the shades in front of a glass pane

"Yes Pods are equipped for navigational help do you need assistance?"

"Yes please place a point for Germany"

"Affirmative point had been set. Question why is unit X1 heading to said area" Pod 077 asked

"I read a folktale long ago pied the piper Hamelin it was a German tale the Hamelin organization using children sounds too suspiciously close to story that so we search there first"

"Proposal Unit X1 should find a flight unit then as a mode of transport" Pod 129 added

"A flight unit...? You mean a fighter jet or an airplane something like that?"

"Negative a flight unit is a transportation used by YoRHa to descend to earth from a bunker in space it is capable of intercontinental travel. They are usually house on a base of Operations"

"You know you keep bringing that up what is YoRHa and I guess also the androids units you speak of but tell me while you search for a base staying here won't help" Spoke X1 as he sprints off with both pods following suit

"YoRHa information is classified" Pod 129 spoke up

"Well unclassified that shit and tell me what I want to know"

"Information regarding YoRHa must be kept classified due to enemy hacking and gaining Intel"

"Hey Pod hack my brain that's an order"

"Pod does not understand why it's ordered to hack its supported unit"

"Just do it what you scared you can't get pass my defenses"

"Affirmative pod will now hack X1's memory"

Shooting a hacking beam it towards X1 only to have it phasing through him without causing any reaction

"Pod cannot hack X1's data or memory. Hacking cannot be done"

"See enough said now give me the information"

"YoRHa is a project design with the intent to take back earth from the Machines. Human created combat androids to combat said machine life form with multiple numbers of combat unit. The council of Humanities hopes the pro..."

"Yeah yeah yeah that's all I care about. Flight unit data and bases give me data on those"

"Flight units are designed to carry combat units to combat zones was created with atmospheric entry and intercontinental travel , the speed on flight units can carry an android to their point and land in any type of terrain. The nearest base is 728 miles from here"

"728 miles?! Damn it's going to take forever to get too Tch well lets get going we might as well run the whole way"

…329 miles later…

"Hey Pod what the hell is up with the sun not setting its really bothersome seeing it since I woke up" X1 commented

"Due to unknown reasons the Earth cannot rotate on its axis anymore thus we are in the day area while Germany will be night time"

"The hell what the fuck could have caused that to happen its freaking earth a large ass planet with a molten core"

"Unknown data only information was Earth stopped rotation thousands of years ago" Pod 077 answered

Being left puzzled and annoyed X1 continued on his long journey spending days running non-stop. There was a short amount of rest in between having missing sleeping X1 settled in a quiet town finding a bed in a deserted hotel he passed out cold wishing he wake up back in his time. The Pods stood watch as the android slept 15 hours passed since his slumber only to have awakened back in the same world.

"Activation of Unit X1… Good morning X1" said Pod 129

"Jeez I don't need to wake up to that it's been days without night there's pretty much no more mornings now is there"

Getting up he rushed off back onto his path heading towards the unknown. Days passed as the journey continues he was now within a mountainous terrain jumping from the rocky Cliffside to the next he landed in a tree surveying the surroundings.

"Stop right there do not proceed any further" a voice echoed in the tree lines

Immediately getting into a battle stance holding both weapons by the hilt X1 was soon surrounded by multiple humanoids silhouettes having not met any other life form besides animals and machines he was shock to discovered these people

"I suggest you drop your weapons we are detaining you are you going to cooperate or do we have to destroy you" spoke a fully armored female as she showed up from the shadows her white hair was braided to the side with multiple weapons floating all around her

"Jeez that's a warm welcome you have there but I'm in a rush I have a place to be at so if you kindly let me through I want to leave here peacefully" X1 responded as he tightens his grip on his own weapons

"Hmm I take that as a no that you will not cooperate with my demands"

"Alert: An issue was placed for YoRHa Unit 15B as she deserted taking many of YoRHa units with her. Proposal: Unit X1 should eliminate target and proceed on after" spoke Pod 129

"Oh you're with YoRHa looks like we have to destroy you then but I never heard of a unit X1 being created or in the server" spoke 15B

"Damn it 129 you just made shit hit the fan at mach speed now I got to deal with all of this shit. Look lady I just want to pass through I am in no mean going after you or any one just ignore my pod over here I just want to get across the ocean to my next objective" X1 trying to defuse the situation

"Too bad for you it looks like you won't be getting there. Everyone battle formation! She yelled forming the whole area into a battle zone

"Fuck! Well here we go then" drawing the buster sword as multiple soldiers jumped from the trees towards him

-beep beep- "Starlight to Illumia what are you doing we need those supplies" spoke a soft voice from the 15B's communicator

"Dealing with a YoRHa hunter we'll be over soon it won't take long"

"NO Illumia cease all actions now!" the voice rang out stopping all attackers in place

"Ok now what is going on" exclaimed X1 as he lowered his weapons

"Give the communicator to the person I wish to speak to them"

"Fine hey you there catch" 15B throwing the item

Catching the communicator a hologram screen soon popped up in front of him displaying a soft female face with her eyes closed. Her hair was over flowing on her shoulders ending in the front on one side her gentle look startled the stern man.

"Well hello there how are you doing" the unknown woman softly asked

"Uhh..u..hh I'm doing good…? Stuttered the android shocked by such kindness

"That's wonderful please forgive them I'm sure you meant no harm correct"

"I mean no harm I just want to pass through that is all"

"Well my camp is nearby your path may have you pass through it that's why they are upon you right now"

"Oh I didn't know I was just following my map if you need I can go around as to not bother you"

"No no no that won't be necessary our camp welcomes anyone that is peaceful if you want and won't cause trouble please do come for a visit" she cheerfully invited

"Uh… I guess I'll take that offer then thank you for the invite"

"Wonderful Illumia please guide him back to camp I don't see him hostile that's an order"

"Roger that ma'am…" 15B spoke annoyed

"Alright you we will guide you back but relinquish your weapons" 15B commanded

"How about no I'll keep them on me your actions already put me in this state so you can just watch me closely"

"Fine then if that's how you want it 19B, 17B follow that android closely"

"Yes ma'am!" as both androids landed on the same branch as X1

Being led by a large group of androids X1 wonders what he had gotten himself into

 **I hope everyone reading is enjoying this story. Please excuse the very slow start I'm sure most of you are waiting for the main Automata cast to finally arrive but hold on tight they will come trust me right now it will be perhaps a few more chapters before you get to see them but please leave any reviews and comments I love the feedbacks so far**


	5. Chapter 5

Traveling with the group of androids X1 couldn't help but think they were all humans the way they were designed. Walking with the two behind him they were no different from each other besides slight hair arrangement and color scheme which threw him off. No more than a few miles they arrived at a large camp protected by multiple soldiers most were similar to the ones guiding him in. Passing through the gate he was greeted to a very large community androids filled the streets with tents scattered everywhere with tiny shacks and buildings in between.

"Alright we've arrived. X1 was it we have rules here do not attack anyone or anything, be polite and mindful of the people present, also when you meet Starlight be very respectful she probably saved you so be grateful" 15B spoke

"Ok I got it I won't do anything plus I'm not staying long I got business elsewhere" replied X1

"17B, 19B you know the drill stay with him"

"Yes ma'am!" Both androids replied while saluting

Watching as 15B leaves to a med area X1 made his way deep into camp with all 4 in pursuit. Walking around he was greeted to abundance of Androids in a market type place looking around he spotted the different wares they all offered. Feeling as he was in flea market he could not help but feel home sick knowing he was the last human added more to the sadness. Walking on he was soon greeted by a weapon dealer

"Hey kid you look like a combat model care to look at my wares"

"What do you got" X1 asked curious

"Well here's this one a real piece of work I tell ya YoRHa do know how to make their stuff. This one here is a standard blade, lightweight, strong and nice to the touch care to try"

Picking up the sword he swung it around feeling the weightlessness to it. Feeling it to be lacking in prowess he returned the weapon

"It feels good but it's not to my liking"

"Alright Alright I got you how about this one here this one is going to be your favorite i found this one recently damn thing almost got me killed getting it" Holding out a type-40 blade the weapon drew the two female androids to the blade.

"17B this is a very special one!"

"I know 19B only special units can wield this sword. I wonder if I have enough for it!"

Pulling out their pods they started counting the money not realizing X1 had the blade in his hands. Swinging the sword he felt it having better balance. The weapon feeling a lot better made the man smirk as the blade had made its presences known to the warrior.

"I'll take it uhh what currency do you use here?"

"We use G's and the price for the blade is gonna cost ya 55,000G"

"Noooo we are short on the money!" both androids cried out

"Well shit I didn't think there would be currency here"

"X1 we collected the money for you" Pod 077 spoke up

"Wait really? Then how much do I have?"

"You have 234,000G would you like to purchase weapon?"

"Yeah I want it how do I go about paying for it?"

The pod floated over to the dealer and transferred the money to him. After receiving the money he nodded and handing off the blade to the pod which it teleported to X1's side

"Good doing business with ya you enjoy that sword now"

"Whoa what the heck how did that teleport…"

"YoRHa designed weapons have a core that allows it to teleport back to the owner with our help. Your other two cannot as their material make up is not compatible for such use"

"Well that's good to know I hope both of you can keep teleporting it because I flinging this bad boy as much as I can" X1 responded walking off with the two hanging their head down

Moving through the market place he was enjoying the company having been alone from his time of wake up he believed that he was alone in the world. Moving through the large crowds of androids he was soon greeted by multiple Machines running towards him.

"Shit they a here in this place" X1 yelled as he was about to draw his blade only to feel a gentle hand blocking him from raising the blade from his back

"Who the hell stopped me?"

"Now now is that some way to speak to someone that might have saved your life" spoke a familiar gentle voice

Turning around he was greeted by the same person on the screen. Standing as tall as he was her beauty caught the man off guard. With her eyes still shut he question whether or not she was made as so but her porcelain skin that shined bright with the light made it as an angel had visited him. The dress she wore was simple the white added the glow to her skin along with flowers to compliment the one in her hair

"OH Lady Starlight! How are you doing" both androids spoke in unison

"I'm doing fine no need to be formal girls but leave us I wish to discuss matter with him" as she led the man off

"Wait ma'am are you sure?" 19b questioning

"Yes I'm sure he's not going to try anything so please tell Illumia I'll be fine"

"Ye..yee…ss ma'am" they bowed while running off

"Come X1 shall we take a stroll?" she offered turning back to the astonished man

Leading the man they slowly moved throughout the market place soon passing through the housing area he spotted multiple machines interacting with the androids. Passing between androids and machines he couldn't believe life from two separate entities can co-exist as such

"Those Machines over there are gentle no need to attack them" breaking the silence

"Oh… right… sorry I was just use to killing them on the spot" X1 embarrassingly replied

"Do not worry about it you are just not use to this change in scenery but what brings you in this part of the land?"

"A flight unit I was informed that there was one at a YoRHa base a few more hundred of miles from here"

"Flight unit… hmm Oh we do have one" she remembers perking X1's attention

"Please Miss Starlight you must let me use it I must head overseas to my next location"

"I'm sad to say it but it belongs to 15B taking it from her would not be fair now would it"

"Haaa… damn it guess I'll head to the base then"

"You are talking about the YoRHa base here right?" she pointed to as her pod floated in front of them flashing the map

"Yes that's the one"

"I would advise you not to go machines have taken over that place and they have quite the army there to protect it"

"Then tell me how I may access the one that is here"

"Just relax for a bit you must be weary from traveling no need to rush things I'll let her know about your situation but in the mean time do enjoy this place. The androids and machines here wish not to fight any more and now co-exist as a family"

"This place did surprise me I had only met Machines the time I woke up"

"Woken up? Were you made recently?" Starlight asked as he caught her attention

"Oh uhhmm... yeah I was it was by the humans on the moon I was sent directly from there" X1 spoke trying to mask his true identity fearing it might cause an uproar

"I see so I'm presuming you are a special case then because most guards and soldiers here are deserters of YoRHa they abandoned because they discovered that humans doesn't exist any longer but I won't question you as you are not after them"

(Shit that didn't go as planned... but at least she won't dwell far on this is a plus) thought X1

"yeah... sorry I have my reasons to keep quiet" X1 spoke breaking eye contact looking to the ground

"That's fine everyone has their secrets but that won't make me mistrust you I can tell you are not that type"

"Trust how you feel I'm not one to control the way you see me as that's for you to decide"

"That's true enough but you seem so human I never heard of such words from an android before" Starlight answered with a heart warming smile

"Ha yeah… I just might have picked up some traits from the old world" Smiled X1 as he felt sincerity from her

"Well if you'll excuse me I must leave and tend to the people here but please your free to stay I will go and speak to Illumia for you we'll see if she's willing to let you have the flight unit"

"Thank you I really appreciate the help"

Starlight began walking off towards the market before disappearing in the crowds. Deciding on staying he wandered off wondering how to manage time while he waits. Moving back to the market he wanted to see more of the life around.

"Proposal X1 should have the weapon checked out perhaps upgrading the Type-40 sword" Pod 129 suggested

"You can upgrade this?"

"Yes once the core is unlocked the weapon does have more damage capabilities and these blades are equipped with a voltage drive adding electricity to the blade"

"No way this weapon has that function on it!" His eyes beginning to gleam from sheer discovery

"Yes we should find a specific engineer with capabilities to unlock this function" 077 added in

"Then let's get right on it with this many people I'm sure someone can do it"

Going from place to place they asked every single merchant on any type of blacksmith or engineer that can upgrade weapons. Having searched they could not find someone who can work on such blade. Feeling down he headed towards the living area only to find a robot with a samurai helmet on his head banging a hammer on a customer's weapon as he finishes the weapon began to shine as he hands it back to its owner

"Hey I think he might be able to do it" running towards the machine

"Yes how may I help you" spoke the weapon smith

"Can you upgrade this weapon for me I have been searching for someone capable of doing it to no avail" X1 drawing the blade

"Ah a fine blade I'll see what I can do if you can provide me these materials"

"Affirmative items stated has been collected" Pod 077 answered

"Then let us continue" spoke the robot as he begins opening up the weapon

Standing above the machine X1 watches carefully as the weapon was torn apart having seen such intriguing design he could not help but gaze upon it. Having watched as the blade was place back together the core was activated with electricity flowing down the blade as it contains the charge

"Wow this is amazing it's almost like a new weapon"

"Ah an eye for such works may I ask if I can see those weapons they look carefully crafted"

"Oh sure but can you also clean them up I believe I did so much with what was available."

"These weapons the metal on them is that of the highest grade there's not much I can do to upgrade them they are strong as they are. But I can see you care for them as they are well maintained. But let me fix them up for you" he began cleaning the weapons

"Right here you are do take care they are very cared for indeed"

"Thank you I appreciate the repairs and upgrade" X1 added before turning around

"Wait take this with you it had been constructed by me I am not a fighter any more therefore this weapon has no use for me but for you I see it being put for good use" The machine brought out a weapon case opening it up he revealed a gold ornated spear with a large wing design

"This spear is called the Venus Gospel I do hope it serves you well as you travel around this world"

"Are you sure I can have such a weapon it's too beautiful for someone like me"

"Take it I insist a weapons to me defines a persons soul it takes on the person and with it the weapon becomes its own extension of the owner"

"I see that's true I believe that to be very true but if you insist I'll make sure your weapon is well taken care of" X1 stunned at the philosophical talk the machine gave him

"The name is Muramasa remember it as we may meet again"

After receiving the upgraded type-40 sword and the Venus Gospel X1 soon spotted 15B as she was approaching with Starlight

"Hey you I heard you want a flight unit here" spoke 15B in a serious tone

"Yes I need it to get across the sea like I said before will you allow me to use it"

"Yeah I can give it to you but under one condition"

"And that is?"

"We lost communication from a recon camp outside of here just a few miles south we sent a few YoRHa members there they vanished along with the camp we want you to go check it out if you do you might get to have the unit" 15B commanded

"Tch so I have to be your errand boy to get the suit I'll do it but you better keep your word" X1 scoffed

"Please X1 do be careful you don't have to do this if you don't want too we won't be forcing you to do it" Starlight asked concerned

"Its fine I got this I'll be back then"

Leaving camp he asked the pods to mark the coordinates to the location. Unknown to him the danger that is lurking in the shadows…


	6. Chapter 6

Having left camp a few hours ago X1 had neared his destination having been rushing to the coordinate he hopes there were survivors and not a massacre. Nearing the area he stopped and proceeded on gaining high grounds to see his surroundings.

"Question: why does Unit X1 not reveal that he is a human to the Androids?" Pod 129 asked

"Huh that came out of nowhere why do you ask?"

"Androids were built to follow their human masters even us pods are programmed to obey any command you give."

"Pod remember back when you tried to hack me?"

"Yes the file is logged in this Pod's memory circuit."

"Well if you said androids can be hacked I don't want my information spread I can't help but not trust anything right now especially those machines in the community."

"Starlight has spoken about them being peaceful are you not able to trust them."

"That's the issue I don't want to endanger them what if some reason the machines are built with a program that if they find anything that's human related it triggers some type of reaction. What if said program causes them to go berserk and kill anything in their path to get to the Human? Then that means I will be the cause of death to those peaceful androids just because I want to be selfish and command them as so that is something I don't want to carry with me."

"Understood the sympathy you have for the androids is commendable we pods can understand human nature more with you" Spoke pod 129.

"Tch don't be trying to learn human nature from me because I am different from the next human we are flawed the emotions we have differs with different point of view crammed in our heads but enough about that anything human related with me is silence I need to focus on this mission."

Jumping off the cliff that was used to scout the area he headed into the small city having found no signs of life from either machines and androids he climb up a building and perch on the roof.

"Hey can you scan the area for enemies?" X1 spoke while surveying the buildings from the distance.

"Alert 2 Goliaths tanks and multiple enemies found in area" announced Pod 129.

"Tanks? Are you serious how the hell do I fight a tank?"

"Proposal aim for any opening in armor and attack."

"Yeah O K lets run up to a tank and smack it with a sword" X1 sarcastically added.

Looking towards movements he spotted two large tanks moving around in the distance thinking to himself he ponders how to engage such adversaries. Going back on the proposal he decided that is the best course of action as of right now with no explosive on his person he is going to aim for the tanks crew.

"Alright let's go then!" X1 commanded as he braced himself for the jump.

Leaping off the building he made his way over to the tanks spotting multiple med bipeds in front with multiple small stubby in between landing on a building overlooking his enemies he drew out the type-40 aiming at the gunner on side of the mobile weapon.

Throwing the weapon he drew the Venus gospel and followed suit leaping into the fire zone. The sword pieced the enemy ending a gunner landing on the opposite side he smashed the spear through the other gunner disabling some of the turrets as he swung the spear finishing off one side.

"Android Android must kill the android!"

"It spoke again?" catching X1 off guard he felt the tank lurch as it sped forward throwing him off.

"Shit I let me guard down!" yelled X1 as he catches himself.

The enemies all made their way to the lone fighter engaging in close range combat. The pods opened fire littering the field with bullets as all combatants began their fight. Slamming the spear into a stubby he used the machine as a weapon having been impaled the spear soon became a hammer as he smashes multiple enemies before the tank came rolling in.

Jumping up he dodges the charge attack landing he soon spotted the tracks in the front was swinging towards him. Pulling the buster sword to the side as a shield the impact of the attack flung X1 into a nearby building.

"You got to be kidding me that thing has arms?!" X1 processing such absurd design as he crashes into the building.

Hearing the roar of the tank again he quickly recovered and dodges once again knowing that it will swing its arm he waited for the attack as the tank's tracks misses he spotted the main operator being right in the front he throws the type-40 once again stopping the tank

Turning around to the last tank he spotted a giant red light from the main cannon without any warning the cannon fired a giant laser missing the target it blasted a hole straight through the side of the building causing X1 to furrow his eyebrows at such a sight.

"A laser beam… great lets put that on the list of bullshit I'm dealing with." he sighed turning this attention back on the weapon.

Spotting as both the front tracks begins lifting up he knew it will try and hit him once again but before the attack could commence the buster sword and brother hood found its mark in the armor. Having pieced the pivoting arms it was disable leaving the driver exposed having no time to react to the dilemma Venus Gospel was impaled in the machine leaving the two tanks down for the count.

"Well alright the two Goliaths are down let's begin searching for the androids." as he collected the two blades while Venus Gospel had teleported to his back along with the type-40.

Walking around the campsite X1 noticed an eerie silence having entered the site he noticed many things had been carved up. Making the way around he kicked an object peering down he noticed a YoRHa member dismembered lying lifeless on the ground.

"What the hell that doesn't look like what we just fought could've done this." scanning the destroyed body.

Looking up from the body he noticed blood had splattered everywhere following the trails it soon lead to a massacre having been torn to pieces anything that had lived once was now silent from being dismembered.

"What in the world… this…this is gruesome what could do such a thing to all these androids" commented the devastated X1.

"Alert faint black box signal found" pod 129 announced.

"Black box? Is that a record of data?"

"Correction it is the life's core of an Android unit."

"Where is it tell me now if you can pick up that signal we need to save them."

"Point marked on the map" Pod 077 spoke.

Rushing through the corpses he soon stumbled upon body missing its lower half she was still breathing her face showed signs of fading life.

"Hey don't you dare go stay with me."

"Ge…t…a..a..aw..aa..yy…n…n…no…w" the last word spoken before her eyes closed.

"Damn it we lost her is there a way to repair her!?"

"Negative black box signal has ceased all functions. Unit is unable to be repaired" answered pod 129.

"Shit…whatever did this has to be close by" he exclaimed.

"Alert unknown enemy has appeared on radar" Pod 077's alarm rang out.

"Where is it right now I'm going to make sure it pays!" Snapping his head back and fourth he scanned the area quickly trying to find out why his pod had rang out.

Finding a silhouette in the distance he notice erratic movements as it slowly made its way to the group. Dancing as it approaches the machine jumped all over the place with multiple spins soon he can hear loud voices echoing throughout the building causing him to be disturbed.

"Elegant! I am Elegant why will you not love me!" it screamed out as it stops no more than 60ft from them.

"Is… is that thing using androids body?" he looks upon a gruesome scene.

Having appeared the body of the machine had multiple pieces of androids fused upon itself creating a false image of a dancer balancing on its pointed feet it. On both its shins there were standard YoRHa blades attached as if they were bones the arms had been modified to also have blades but with it protruding out of sides creating wing like design. The face had a special mask as if it were ready for a masquerade party with a crude crown perch on its rounded head.

"Am I not elegant enough to receive your love!" it yelled out.

"The fuck is wrong with this thing."

Without any signs of warning the machine began to dance like a ballerina spinning the robot carved up the areas as it spun quickly towards the man. Pulling up the buster sword he blocked the attack only to feel a slash open up his leg as the attack continues to barrage his great sword.

Jumping back he tries to escape the attack only to have it leap over him flipping through the air the machine slashed down striking the top of his head causing sparks to fly out as the syrintanium protected his remaining human part was struck. Getting frustrated with the attack he swung the buster sword aiming for the legs the machine leaps out of the way making the attack miss. Throwing the Venus Gospel he sends the spear to follow only to have it sent flying to the side. Having pushed back the machine he jump in closing the distance aiming for the legs once again he felt a sharp pain as he watch the blade fly pass his head along with his arm.

"Damn it got my arm!" X1 screamed out as his arm was severed.

Rearing back he moves back gripping the remaining stub as the enemy regains its composure.

"I must become more elegant! Only then shall I receive his love he will tell me how majestic I am" the machine continues crying out.

"Shut the Fuck up already!"

Throwing the type-40 sword he charged in as both engages once again the sword was blocked from the spin. It then kicked out its leg aiming for X1's neck only to have the brother hood block the attack. The dancer continued its spin speeding up by bounding off the blade the machine gained enough force from the spin to knock the weapon out of his hand. Soon multiple gashes appeared on his body as it begins dicing up the combatant being ripped open fear began gripping the man getting kicking in the face he was launched into the air with the machine following suit.

Catching himself he kicked off the wall climbing up the side of the building only to be grabbed as he lands on the rooftop. Slamming him into the concrete the dancer cut off both of his legs leaving the man crippled before slamming its foot on his stomach. The constant slamming caused the roof to cave in sending both into the rubble.

Recovering himself from the fall X1 dragged himself out of sight into a room. Being crippled he sat in the darkness as his left hand shook from the fear of death. His mind had shut itself off with all the damages he can see all he could do is hide the fear of almost killed continues biting at his head until he heard that voice yet again.

"Why will you not look at my dance!" its yell caused the man to freeze in place

"Why won't you love my dance!"

"Why won't you love my dance!"

The constant yelling echoed inside his head with each screech the body started shaking having never encountering such formidable foe he ponders if he should run away.

"This thing… will my end be from this thing" he thought to himself as the muffled clicking can be heard on the floor above.

Feeling like a trapped rat he sat in the dark wondering if he will die and have to face the fact he failed his mission. Looking at his legs he watched as it slowly regenerated itself along with his severed arm. Once finished he stood back up and planned on a escaping the building. Having no weapons to support him he quietly made his way through the building with each passing second he progressed near a stairway. Inching down he soon heard the loud screech once again freezing him in place.

"damn it... damn it... damn it..." shuddering from the noises he slowly regained his nerves and continued the climb down.

only a few floors from the ground he soon heard the floors breaking from above exiting the stairs he made his way into a room and went silent again smashing to the floor X1 was on the unknown machine begun scanning its surrounding having scanned all floors prior it moved down the hallway smashing rooms before peering inside moving from room to room it was soon next to the hiding spot he had chosen smashing the wall it scanned the area not noticing a pile of rubble had hidden the man from sight.

Hearing the machine leaving a small relief spread through his frozen body slowly picking up his body he made his way towards an opening he saw the machine leaving he figured it would vanish off into the distance. But before it could leave it grabbed the girl's body and began screeching rushing off into the distance in the direction of the village.

X1 look on in fear knowing that by letting that machine escape it would mean the end of Starlight and all the peaceful inhabitants jumping out the window he was greeted by both his pods as they brought him new clothing and his weapons.

"That machine is extremely dangerous proposal: X1 should chase after it and destroy it before it reaches the village." Pod 077 spoke

"I can't its too strong for me…" feeling helpless he could not muster up the courage to chase after it when it had almost succeeded in slaying him.

"X1 leaving the machine alone would mean the lost of a flight unit" Pod 129 added.

"Shut the hell up I get it ok! I'm just scared right now that thing almost had me that knock to my head... that scraping noise is still ringing in my ears it tried to sever my brain and dismember me if I didn't have this metal surrounding it with this healing factor that would have been it for me!" X1 yelling as he fights with his inner thoughts of just running away but also the thought of wanting to protect those androids…

 **I want to thank all those who are enjoying the story and all the reviews you all are leaving with this the X1 introduction segment will be ending soon and will jump to the Automata cast so be a little bit more patient it will be just a few more chapters I promise. As a note I will try and update often unless work pulls me away but so far should be every other day**


	7. Chapter 7

After reequipping everything X1 was hot on the trail of the new enemy having calming his nerves he processed many thoughts on how to handle such agile enemy. Having playing the fight scene over and over in his head his way of fighting seems to have no effect on the machine unit causing fear to rise on if he will fail again.

"Damn it how the fuck am I going to fight this thing again" X1 whispered as he leaps from tree to tree.

"Question: Pod had noticed something about X1 on his fighting style." Pod 077 spoke hearing X1 whispering.

"What did you noticed 077?"

"Unit X1 fighting style is archaic and not designed for these types of enemies like the YoRHa units are equipped with."

"Yeah well I was how should I say this made during the Legion outbreak from what I gathered and they weren't anywhere near as strong as these enemies I'm surprise that I had any effects on the machines when I encountered them" X1 answered.

"Pod had noticed something during X1's construction there seems to be a type of neurological computer in the back of his head under the cerebellum perhaps that computer controls X1's combat capabilities?" Pod 077 questioned

"I don't know there weren't any schematics on my body even if there was its all destroyed by that stupid machine back in the other city." X1 answered annoyed from that memory.

"Perhaps Pod 077 can check out that area to see if there's a chance for alteration to unit X1."

Having heard that suggestion he leaps down to the ground and gave his both his pods a funny look wondering if it was seriously about to open up the back of his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about you want to screw around with my body?!"

"Correction Pod 077 wants to see if there's a way to update X1's combat data so it may be able to handle the agile enemy. YoRHa units come with pre-loaded data. We are also given access to the data in emergency to boot them back combat strength."

"Uh right so let me get this straight you are going to go into my brain area and see if that computer is there and upload some shit into it that sounds suspicious."

"Pod 077 will not alter his memory or destroy him it will only upload data to the computer and hopes it will aid him in combat."

Still holding a stern face X1 ponders whether or not letting his pod anywhere near his brain where its one of the few things keeping him human. But soon the massacre from the camp popped into his head but instead of the camp he was at it was Starlight's village as nothing but bodies were littered in that peaceful place. Feeling guilt eat at his conscious he finally accepted such terms and looked over to the pods

"Fine do it but if I forget something I swear you all are going to be junk scraps believe me on that" X1 threatened.

"Affirmative Pod 077 will now update combat data on unit X1."

Sitting down he pulls out a small blade that was with the uniform he received from the pods handing it off to the pod he awaits for operation. Moments the pod alerted the man that it will commence slicing at his artificial flesh he felt a giant stinging sensation as it was pulled apart revealing a type of computer connected to his brain. Looking on they found that the computer is linked to a system which they can hack into but without connecting directly as it's linked to only support his motor skills.

"SON OF A BITCH THIS FREAKING HURTS! HURRY THE HELL UP BACK THERE" X1 yelled out as pain began traveling throughout his body.

"One moment X1 this program in here is archaic it will take a few minutes to upload the new data please bear with it."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY I'M THE ONE SUFFERING OVER HERE!"

Continuing with the upload it was soon done having unplugging themselves from computer the flesh began healing and sealing the computer back up once more.

"How does Unit X1 feel" Pod 129 asked.

"I feel better now jeez that was the worse feeling I could have felt it was like my body was on fire but is it finished."

"Confirm the new data had been placed into the memory unit it had mixed the archaic fighting style to the new to keep X1 the same as he requested not to lose any memory."

"Well then… Thank you for keeping to that" X1 petted 077 and 129.

"Affinity has arisen" said both pods making X1 laugh a bit.

"Alright then lets go we lost some grounds. We have to catch it before it gets to Starlight's village."

Leaping back into the trees he doubled time towards the village hoping it was not there already beginning its assault. Ahead of him the Machine had already neared the village setting off multiple alarms 15B had sent out multiple units to hide in the trees seeing as it was the same unit spotted near these parts.

"Elegant I will become more elegant!" It yelled as it charged towards the village.

Soon a barrage of bullets rained from the treetops with multiple YoRHa units engaging as they jumped from cover. The machine once again began spinning dancing around like a ballerina dodged a lot of the attacks and began carving up those who could not evade in time.

"Damn it I feared this machine is going to cause massive damage. 14S relay the command and have the units withdraw we don't want to lose any more and begin bombing that area" commanded 15B

"Roger that ma'am" the young male android answered.

"Illumia Did you send X1 after this thing!" Starlight yelled as she enters the tower

"I did what I had to do his unit number is suspicious and not telling you what he's after makes it all the harder to trust the guy" Illumia coldly replies.

"Even so you sent him on a suicide mission he did not want to do anything that would harm us."

"It matters not this thing made it here meaning he is probably dead somewhere. 14S send out the missiles now!"

Launching multiple missiles the explosion rocked the area engulfing the machine in flames.

"See problem solved now we can get on with our lives Starlight" the combat leader smirked

"Why will you not look at me!" shriek the machine as it walks out of the inferno.

"Impossible how can it be alive!"

"Send another barrage right now" she commanded as the Machine began its cries.

"We are loading the pods ma'am eta 30 seconds

"We don't have time for that open fire!"

Having heard the explosion X1 was soon upon the blaze having spotted the machine it danced around dodging the hailstorm of bullets causing shock to spread to the units around it calming his nerves he knew if he messes up again it may be his life this time

"You can do it X1 don't be afraid just go in there and kill that thing" he thought to himself

Pulling out the type-40 he flung the sword this time adding a spin as it sailed towards the machine it embedded itself on the shoulder.

"Pain why do I feel pain!" it yelled out turning back spotting the android it had faced earlier..

"Yeah that's right bitch time for round two." X1 taunting the machine.

"Elegant! You are elegant! I must have that elegance!" it shrilled rushing toward the man

The two once again faced off with the newly added programs X1's movements was faster and more refined having spotted the spinning motion once again he blocked with the buster sword but this time in an angle causing a disrupts in balance flinging the leg up he charged in much faster than before aiming for its legs he managed to scrape the blade enough to cause damage to the machine.

"I got this I can do it!" X1 feeling confident.

He began attacking more aggressively pushing the machine back. The combo's rained down on the machine causing it to jump back and began its own counter attack. Not wanting to let it have its chance he threw the brotherhood having it blocked it allowed a small window for him to get the Venus gospel in jamming it into its torso

"Pain this pain its like when he did not look at me! I became elegant to get your love why will you not look at me!" its eyes flashed red and began aggressively charging into X1

"Shit its coming!" the machine bulldozed itself into X1 severing his leg once again leaving the android flying against the tree before its began dicing at him once again causing limbs to fly off.

"X1!" yelled Starlight as she watches in horror

"Hmph I'm surprise he's still alive but no matter he's going to die anyways fire the missiles aim for both of them" 15B ordered

"NO you mustn't I will not allow you he needs help send help right now" Starlight commanded

"No we lost too many already a small sacrifice is going to happen but it will keep this village safe"

"Illumia... I thought you had change to be better but I guess not pod bring me my weapons and activate my combat programs" commanded Starlight

"Roger that activation of Unit 3B commenced" opening her eyes the same blue iris can be spotted as standard of YoRHa members.

Receiving her Type-40 sword and Type-40 blade with 6 standard blades 3B tore off her dress and wore only a black colored leotard with shin high boots.

"You are to remain here while I go help 15B do you understand" giving a look of death.

"Y…y…yyy...ees ma'am" she replied standing at attention.

Jumping from the wall she charged straight into the fray. Rushing to X1's aid she noticed the man had been dismembered with only half his torso remaining connected to his head. Thinking he may still be alive she pulled her type-40 blade out and smashed the machine launching it into the tree lines before rushing to the man.

"X1… X1 can you hear me come on answer me" she spoke softly.

"Y..y…yee…a…h" he stuttered at her.

"Good stay with me I'll get you out of here"

Rushing off she left him the machine regaining composure began dancing once again this time fighting on equal terms with 3B. The two clashed causing sparks to fly everywhere each one not letting the other get a step ahead as they danced around each other. Managing to sever its arm she flung the type-40 sword and followed with the blade smashing against the robot. She then impaled the blade into the core causing it to cease functions.

"Stay dead and don't come back" spoke 3B as she turns away from the machine.

Kneeling down next to X1 she picked up his body and began heading back to base.

"Well X1 lets get you all fixed up I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Before long the Machine had activated itself once again. Getting up it gained speed and severed the arm of 3B and one of her leg.

"Impossible it's still alive!" 3B yelled out as the machine stood on top of them..

"You are elegant! So much elegance I must have your elegance!"

Grabbing 3B's head it began rushing away with her screaming.

"Protect the village 15B!" she yelled out

X1 who heard the scream began hearing a strange roar inside his mind. Moments later that roar became so loud its call gave the man enormous strength healing at a rapid rate 15B who was rushing after the machine noticed a weird glow looking over she spotted X1 who was torn to bits had fully healed his body he started having strange tribal marking appear as it started blazing red heat then radiated off the man burning the ground.

The maso within his body started to burn him feeling intense strength he soon heard a voice deep inside his head. Beginning to lose his consciousness he last laid eye on a golden eye that screams hatred at the world.

"You humans dare kill me!" the voice roared out.

"Alert Unit X1 is giving off magical signature from the old world" 15B's pod announced.

"What!?" she screamed as watched in horror.

"Grrraaaaarrrrrrrrrwwwwhhhhhhhhh!" roared X1 with rage fueling his body.

Locking onto the robot he grabbed the Venus gospel and hurled it with great strength it vanished having striking the target the spear burst through disabling the dancer. Soon the type-40 found it's marked along with a standard YoRHa blade pinning the machine down tilting its head it spotted X1 approaching as the red glow burned into its memory. Leaping up he smashed the buster sword through the torso and continuing until it was unrecognizable with uncontrolled rage he brought the blade back up as it falls the machine's memory began to flash in its memory circuit.

 **I** **want to be noticed by you. I want to captivate you with my dance.**

 **You told me elegance is something majestic…**

 **I read that dancing one expresses elegance but** **why will you not look my way.**

 **I tore apart myself and made myself slimmer like these dancers in these books long legs… long arms…**

 **It wasn't enough I was not elegant enough.**

 **I began harvesting androids especially the elegant ones and used their parts to make myself even slimmer and more balanced so my dance is coordinated.**

 **But why will you not look at me am I not elegant enough does my dance not captivate you.**

 **I continued adding more pieces and followed their movements I can finally move with grace but why will you not look my way.**

 **Will I capture anyone's heart!**

 **Why won't you love my dance!**

 **Why won't you love my dance!**

 **Why will you not love me! And only me!**

Having its final flash back the head was soon smashed in erupting into an explosion the once elegant dancer is finally at rest. Having killed the machine that haunted the androids 15B neared 3B and they both gazed upon X1 as the ground under him was being scorched

"X1 are you… ok?" 3B asked concerned never seeing such transformation

"Must kill all…" X1 replied turning around facing the two.

Slowly making his way over 3B showed fear as she felt the magical powers emitting from the man 15B who was able to fight stood up drawing her weapon she launch an attack only to be knocked away smashing multiple tree's

"X1 please get a hold of yourself you weren't like this when we met!" 3B pleaded

"You all must die…RAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Roaring once again he brought up the sword but before the action could be executed a strange magic seal appeared on his body the glow dispersed and died down leaving him in his normal state falling to his knees he was unconscious before striking the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

…Several hours later…

"You all must perish you have taken my life along with the one I loved!" screamed a voice

"What the hell are you!" X1 responded.

"Ha foolish human you need not know who I am but you will all perish soon enough"

"No I will not let you destroy us all!" he continued yelling back.

"Soon human soon the more I can take your body over the more of your humanity will disappear your seal around me will break soon enough!" roared the voice one last time the entity gave the man one last look with its golden eyes before he regained consciousness.

Snapping his eyes open he was under bright florescence lights noticing he was not in the woods any longer X1 tried sitting up only to feel retrained by several chains. Looking around he was surrounded by YoRHa units having been chained down he was now fully guarded.

"The fuck what is happening" he spoke looking at everyone.

"Glad to see you have joined us X1" 15B spoke.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked X1 as he spotted 15B getting new arms put on her.

"What you don't remember? Your stupid ass did this to me" She yelled back.

"What…? I don't remember anything after being carved up… Starlight! Where is she?" X1 slowly regaining his memory of the incident prior.

"Over here" spoke the familiar voice.

Looking around the room he soon spotted Starlight laying in a bed undergoing repairs as a new leg was being placed on. But he noticed a different feature to her the once closed eyes now revealed a rich blue eye as it stares back into his.

"Starlight are you ok..?" he asked concerned from her injuries.

"I'll be fine we have parts to repair ourselves but it's not a time to be concern about me. You are the one we are most worried you transformed into something of pure hate… not only that you almost killed Illumia over there then was after me."

"I partially remember I saw you being dragged off by that machine but then after that I heard a voice in my head screaming out in extreme rage then after that I blacked out."

"I see but X1 mind me asking what are you really you do not seem like an android that power you harness regenerated your body. Not only that your form gave off a magical signature." Starlight exclaimed sitting up.

"I…I...I'm a human…Or so I think…" X1 finally revealing the truth.

"Impossible the server data said no human exist it was all a hoax to keep us androids fighting. We found out about that and disconnected ourselves from the server making it seem as we died" 15B remarked.

"Your data would not point to me because I'm a relic… I was woken up inside a lab miles from here I had been in deep slumber for over almost 10000 years" X1 answered.

"I see X1 let me free you so you can sit up" Starlight offered.

"Are you crazy Starlight freeing him might get us all killed!" 15B argued.

"And you think a couple of chains is going to hold him down last I remember his body is fully regenerated therefore any damage we do to him would just be healed so just cut the man free" Starlight commanded.

"Uh…uhmm…you're right he would have just killed us if he wanted" cut him free she ordered the other units.

After being cut free X1 sat up confused at all that had happened but the word that was mentioned haunted him. His memory started to return having remembering that maso was the caused of WCS the human researched revealed it to be magic but the next question bothered the man is that his body absorbs such gruesome particles but the fact is what did they truly do to him when they first kidnapped him.

"X1 are you still with us" Starlight asked seeing as he was troubled.

"Kind of… I'm trying to figure out what happened to me…" X1 sinking his head into his hands.

"Here I have a recording from what happened" Starlight directed her pod over to him.

Looking up the hologram video began playing after being cut up once again he was near death once again. Watching Starlight knocking the enemy away he noticed after she was grabbed his body began glowing red as if he was set on fire. Standing back up the same blood curling roar he keeps hearing was echoing through the woods watching in a flash the machine was knocked down then a barrage of attacks happened and the dancer was soon ended. Looking at his image it sent chills down his spine looking upon him strange tribal markings appeared throughout his body as he approaches the two androids

15B standing back up charged into him with her Type-40 blade only to have the buster sword collide with sword sending the android into the tree lines walking up to Starlight the sheer hatred was seeping out. Before the last blow he noticed strange symbols wrap his body before dispersing the power leaving him normal once again.

"That was me…? What am I… there's no way that is me" X1 voice quivered

"Sadly that was what happened we don't know how or what but the truth is that person was you."

Standing after seeing and hearing all of that he rushed off into the village leaving behind everyone back in the building.

"Starlight we should follow him!" 15B commanded

"No that won't be necessary lets leave him alone for a bit but also Illumia you have something you want to give him?" spoke Starlight

"Yes ma'am I'll get the flight unit refueled and loaded" she stood up after receiving both her arms.

"Good I'll go after him then" with her leg attached she stood up testing the balancing program making sure it works with her.

Outside the village in a quiet little pond X1 sat alone full of angst finding out what had happened to him he tries to find out if he was human at all. Having woken up he was thrown into the world of unknown the same earth which he grew up in was gone now replaced with nothing but machines and death. Fearing the new side to him he believed that the –Last Human- title he has was nothing more than the same hoax the androids were program to believe. Across the pond multiple children like machines were trying to fish as they continue their attempt X1 sat in silence.

"Hey I think I got it now" spoke one of the childlike machine as he smacked the water with the tip.

"No No I think you are doing it wrong" spoke another machine.

"But the book said to do it like this see." as they gathered around a book.

"Hey he might know how to cast this thing lets ask him" pointed one of the children.

Rushing up to X1 he had not noticed the fact that machines had gathered around him while he sat sulking in the sadness.

"Hey Mister how do you cast this fishing rod" asked the Machine that had the rod.

Looking up he noticed he had been surrounded without flinching he reach over and took the rod.

"To cast this thing you have to do this" he spoke while snapping the lock out and allowing the line to be free.

"Ooooo" they awed at the discovery.

Snapping back the rod he flung the line into the water dazzling the children.

"Ooo mister how do you catch fish" asked another one?

"With bait here I'll show you everything" X1 responded.

Pulling back the line he had noticed they brought with them a tackle box that was filled. Opening he set a regular hook with a bob adding on small amounts of weights. Going to a root of a tree he dug up some grubs hooking it walking back to the pond the children all followed and watched as he cast the bait.

"Hey mister what do you do with the fish when you catch it."

"Eat it or set it free" X1 replied cracking a bit of a smile.

"Oooo but how do you set it free."

"Just wait I'll show you everything."

With multiple eyes watching the bob float on the water he also caught the attention of a certain android that found him. Moments later the bobs began dipping and X1 feeling the tension yanked hard onto the rob snagging the fish.

"Mister you got it pull it in!" the children all yelling.

"Now now patience is the key here." X1 calming them down.

"What's a patience mister?"

"Uhh… it's waiting… kind of like taking things slowly" X1 explaining.

Slowly reeling in the fish he guided it letting the fish tire itself out before pulling out the water. The little ones were amazed that he was able to pull in the fish they all continued to watch as he leans down showing them the fish.

"Now watch this see the hook right there you stick this pliers here in there grabbing it like this. Next to gentle wiggle it as so and ta-dahh hook is free but make sure to do it gently as to not hurt the fish." X1 instructing the group

"OK mister I think we can do it" they all rushed across the pond once more getting a bit better at throwing but not far enough to fish.

"Well someone has a gentle side to them" Starlight appearing.

"Yeah well can't turn down a simple request like that now can I."

"X1 may I have a few words with you if you don't mind that is"

"Sure ask away not like I can hide anything now" X1 suggested "But let me ask one thing before why are your eyes opened now?"

"Well it's because I activated my combat program when I deactivate it I prefer to have them shut as to hide the mere fact I was once a combat unit"

"Oh I see… sorry for asking but you can ask whatever you like."

"Ok then I want to know about you what has happen in past."

"Well it started like this…"

…Few minutes of explanation…

"I see… so even you are torn between what is human now."

"Tch human that word it bothers me now."

"Well X1 for sure you are indeed human just look at what you have done you taught the children over there how to fish ignoring the fact they are machines."

"…perhaps but do you view me as a human then Starlight" X1 questioned.

"Yes I do believe you are human to me its is strange here all of us left YoRHa because we found them to be extinct for millennia even with the lies we still had hopes they exist but seeing you now we have hope on reclaiming the earth for you."

"Look Starlight I am not your creator nor will I ever be so please stop treating me like that I do not look at you all as tools of war merely you all have different emotions that separates you all from one another."

"You are kind indeed well that's all I wanted to talk about but follow me your flight unit awaits."

"Flight unit? Wait you're giving me the flight unit?"

"Yes what 15B did to you was wrong sending you off like that even I was unaware so to make amend please take it so I know you do not hate us."

"I don't hate you at all just it was my fault being quiet about it I should have been truthful but I didn't want to risk harming you because of my secret."

"Thank you X1 for having such concern over us but please do not worry I believe peace can happen we yearn for it and your pods showed me what your objective is let me help you find out what you are searching for so please lets go" Starlight leading them to the armory

"Here's your flight unit X1 sorry for causing you trouble…" 15B apologizing

"Its fine don't worry just don't do it again to me or anyone."

"I got it but please take this and have a safe trip" replied 15B.

"Also X1 your pod's we had to upgrade them seems like they couldn't use their programs so now 077 is equipped with laser and 129 has a shield"

"Wow thanks for that that will help me tremendously"

"I put my contact information into your pod also I would love to stay in touch with you if that is ok" Starlight asked now eyes shut once again

"That's fine I don't mind its really nice out here I may drop by again once I find out more about myself"

"X1 Flight unit is ready for take off" spoke pod 077

"Good well everyone this is farewell I'll make sure and come back for a visit" X1 waved to them as he approaches the suit

"Hey so how do I fly this thing" X1 asked puzzled

"Enter the flight unit from the front and hook yourself to the steps"

"Like this?" X1 stepping into the steps

Without warning the flight unit locked X1 into place causing the man to panic igniting the engines the flight unit began creating thrust lifting them soon after entering flight mode the unit took off at super sonic speed.

"What the Fuck!" screamed X1 as he breaks the sound barrier

"Get me off this thing!" his last word echoed into the distance causing most YoRHa members to giggle

"Well he's gone now Starlight…" 15B spoke

"Indeed… though I am starting to miss him already he's quite a special one" looking up to the sky where he was last seen

Flying through the air X1 quickly made his way pass multiple landscapes having finally progressing his journey he now hopes to make it to the location where he can hope to learn about the world while he slept. Soon the sight of the sea came into view smelling the sea breeze X1 pulled the suit up gaining altitude as he prepares for the cross continental travel

….A long white haired android was walking down a pathway having been woken and repaired she has made a journey to continue ridding the machines after finding out the tower had been destroyed she wanted to see more of the world leaving her location behind the journey she made was about to cross path with the one thing she had once protected…Humanity. Looking up she spotted the familiar light recognizing the flight pattern she knew it was a flight unit.

"Alert: Flight unit has shown up on radar" spoke an unknown pod

"Yeah I know you don't have to tell me I can clearly see it…" Spoke A2

Watching as the light gained altitude she wonders what could be controlling it

"Is it an Infected YoRHa unit?" she asked

"Pod cannot get a black box signature from flight unit. There is no signal deeming the unit friendly or enemy."

"What do you mean cannot get black box signal…"

 **Well I decided to do a double chapter hopefully to expand enough on the story but yes A2 has finally shown herself after the Next chapter A2 will join the fray along with 2B and 9S. I do hope everyone is enjoying the story with that the said some answers for the messages and review I still thank you all for writing reviews and following my story**

 **-When is A2 showing up?-**

 **A: She is showing up now her background for after ending E starts after the next chapter**

 **-Why is your pods not firing their guns they do come equip like in the game and programs to assist-**

 **A: Yes they do I just had gotten use to just them firing in every fight. Mainly because of getting use to just holding down the R1 so the pods do fire but they were missing programs**

 **-Is there lovely dovey scene between 2B and 9S?-**

 **A: Don't worry they do have their moments**

 **-Your character how is he going to interact with A2 -**

 **A: Wait for those chapters please you'll get to see how they interact**

 **-A2 is not going to be weak is she because that would be BS-**

 **A: A2 is strong I just love her story line wish it was longer but no she will not be weak her character design will be unchanged but do know she has her moments (Studied the crap out of everything I can get on her to make this close to her personality as I can) so No worries on that**

 **Chapter 9 will be written soon might be around Friday if not Saturday**


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell what could be flying that thing" A2 commented.

"Access to a flight unit can be overwritten by a pod. Pod hypothesizes it could be another android Unit with a pod."

Flying over the sea X1 had pondered the many questions about himself. What did they do to him? What killed off the humans? What will he learn when he reaches his destination. But the main one biting at his head what is this other entity inside his body? Being irritated that all that happened to him he hopes the trip would finally reveal the answers.

"Hmph, whatever is flying that flight unit is none of my concern," A2 commented as she turns to continue on her path.

Moments later she noticed a giant swarm of enemies heading towards the flight unit. Looking up 2 Goliath flyers followed the swarm. But the one thing that caught her attention was the new Goliath she'd never seen before. The new enemy was like a jet but larger flying faster than the rest it passes the swarm and engages the unit. Taking noticed why such a large group of enemies would chase after a single unit. It perked her interest as she then rushes towards the sea and spotted the battle that ensured.

"Alert: Many Goliath and machines have appeared on radar." Pod 077 warned.

"Are you shitting me I barely got to the ocean!" X1 yelled out in frustration.

Looking over his shoulder the first enemy flew right pass blocking him off from the front. The machine then opened fire sending a wave of projectiles towards X1. Reacting to the enemy he pulled up in a sharp turn flying up evading majority of the projectiles. Having pulled up the enemy got behind him and continued the barrage of bullets. Weaving back and forth he goes into barrel roll diving towards the sea. Picking up speed he breaks through the wall of clouds and into the hordes of machines.

"Pod is there weapons on this thing?" X1 asked realizing his mistake.

"Affirmative: activating weapons systems." Pod 129 answered.

Opening fire the quiet sky erupts into a battlefield as the dogfight begins. Flying around he shot many enemies down before feeling the flight unit slow down. Transforming into combat mode the unit was now maneuverable but without speed. The suit then revealed a large plasma blade in hidden in its arm. With no Hesitation, he flew into the group and began destroying more of the machine. Figuring out how the suit all operates X1 continues the onslaught.

"This is never ending! I already shot down dozens" X1 remarked as the battle rages on.

Turning around he spotted two Goliath open fire with their underside mounted lasers. Moving around the attacks he lands right on top of a Goliath. Piercing the enemy with the blade he drags it across the top causing a large hole to appear. Launching off the enemy he let out a barrage of missiles into the hole ending the first Goliath from the inside. Changing back into flight mode he pulled around immediately and headed back to shore.

"Why is X1 heading back to land" Pod 129 asked

"Because if I get my ass shot down here I'm sinking into the ocean" X1 answered

"Pod suggest getting into buildings where X1 can use it as cover" pod 077 added in

"Alright then mark the nearest city and set a course"

The pod marked on the map of a city nearby with large buildings structures. Flying back to shore he zooms pass A2 only hundreds of feet in the air A2 watched as a wave of enemies give chase. Watching as the fight rages on she notice that he was reckless. Having flown pass her she gave chase as the large Goliath closed their distance once more.

Upon entering the abandoned city X1 pulled a High-G turn to face the enemies. He flew right into the swarm unleashing another barrage of missiles. The barrage knocked down a few dozen more thinning the numbers. Noticing the Goliath had entered the city once more. The jet model pulled up high leaving the other down low as they try to sandwich him between the two. Diving down X1 clashed with the Goliath below him. Shooting a barrage of bullets it opens up the machine allowing access inside. Flying into the opening he spotted the core ejecting pod 129 it fires a laser towards core turning it into a molten mess. Escaping before the explosion engulfs them he heads back into the air.

"Alright it's starting to thin out only a few more then that big guy over there"

The large jet Goliath followed X1 and the two once more engages in a dogfight. Flying towards X1 they clash with one another launching many missiles at the android. X1 navigated through the buildings watching as each one struck the structure. Circling around he fired multiple shots and charged in with the blade. Swinging the sword towards the enemy it dips out of the way. Turning around X1 launch a volley of missiles hitting its mark. Blowing the wing off it crashes into the ground erupting in an explosion. Having killed off all the big enemies he enters flight mode and begins flying out of the city. A large laser beam from the side struck one of his wings causing him to spin out of control.

"Where the hell did that come from?" X1 yelled out as he tries to recover from the spin.

"Alert Goliath tanks spotted on top of building to the east," said Pod 077.

Along the rooftop of a building, 3 tanks had perched itself with enough angle to get the shot in. Gaining balance once again he retreated out of the area in hopes to save the suit from any more damage. Weaving through the buildings he flew low enough where the tanks cannot get a sight on him. Going between the buildings he was soon struck by a large flyer as it severs him and the suit in half. The damage caused him to eject from the unit while the rest flew out of the city with his pods and weapons. Flopping onto the ground X1 now has been heavily damaged once more. Missing his lower half plus his right arm he drags himself to a wall and leaned against it.

A horde of enemies showed up around the structures. But this time not to his favor he has not seen such horror as they approach him. The round face revealed an opening with teeth inside the hollow cavity. X1 now without any means to defend himself as his weapons had been in the suit with his pod. He scanned around spotting an iron pipe. Picking up the rod he held it out in front of him ready to fight the machines.

"Come and get it you bastards" X1 taunted the enemies

Soon the swarm rushed in swinging with his strength. He hoped to stall for enough time so his legs can regenerate. Smacking the first few machines he bent the pipe from the sheer force. Slamming what's left of the twisted metal into a small rampaging biped. The machine soon overwhelms him as they began grabbing at the man eating what's left of his body. Each passing second he felt bite after bite ripping at him. Before long a machine pulled his arm off causing him to scream in such agony. The feast continues X1 had given up hope for survival and wished for his suffering to end.

"Foul wretched demons I will destroy you all for I will have my vengeance!" the voice soon roared

"Wh…aa...t…y..oo..uu aga..in.." X1's answered as his mind was cracking

"Pathetic... humans are such weaklings always giving up when they are at death's door"

"Go...to hell..." X1 commented with a smirk on his face.

"Foolish human this is my chance for I will now consume your humanity once more!"

The machines were almost done tearing the Android to bits. The remaining body glowed red sending of heat once again. Bursting with power it healed X1 once more. Standing back up there was fire surging inside his mouth. X1 soon releases a fire blast from his mouth causing the area to erupt in an explosion. Destroying the entire machine in the vicinity the man let out a blood curling scream. The Roar echoes within the city as the area continues to burn. Within moments the seal wrapped around his body once more dispersing the marks. X1 crashes into the ground with a mark left on his right shoulder.

…Outside the city…

Rushing to the location the flight unit had flown too. Spotting large structures the city was lit up as explosions littered the sky. Watching as the light danced around buildings A2 tries figuring who is the operator. Watching as the light dance around she begins dashing towards the city.

"Alert: Magical Signature from the old world detected!" her pod's alarm rang out

"What is it now another one of those Emil?" A2 yelling at her pod

Focusing her view on the city a large inferno explosion erupted from within causing nothing but destruction. Spotting the blast A2 decided to investigate the cause. Having fought the Emil copy she believed it was one. Thinking the battle may have triggered the dormant weapon to waken she proceeded on stopping it. Waking up X1 had a large drain in his energy. Pushing himself up from the ground both pods greeted him with a new supply of clothing and his weapons.

"Did unit X1 transform into that form once again?" Pod 077 asked

"Yeah sadly I did but it seems to be angry at something. It had spoken of vengeance as if these rampaging machines reminded it of something." Answered X1 as he put on blue camo cargo pants with black boots

"There is a strange marking on X1's right shoulder" Pod 129 spoke

"Wait what?" looking to the mark he noticed it had seared itself into his flesh

"What the hell how did that get there" he asked puzzled.

"Hypothesis possible that the mark had managed to damage your body as you turn into that form."

"Maybe… that might be just it" said X1 as he puts on a black t-shirt with a dark gray flak jacket.

Looking around at the mess from the inferno he noticed a silhouette standing on a rooftop. Zooming in with his eye he noticed a beautiful woman before him. Her long white hair flowed in the wind but to him, he noticed that she lost a lot of her flesh. Her body showed metal all around the chest and hip area with it extending down to her legs. The high heels caught his attention having seen how it's integrated into her design. Surprised that she was able to move around from the damage X1 could not help but feel sympathy for the person.

Jumping down from the building she landed on the ground. Now walking towards X1 he started to feel uncomfortable as her cold stare pieces his eyes. Having closed the distance they were now within jumping distances to one another.

"Who the hell are you," A2 asked

"That's a nice way of introducing yourself there" X1 responded

"Did you do all this?" A2 commented while looking upon the scorched ground

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't what's it to you"

"Wise guy huh"

"Alert: unit matched the description of the Unit Model A Number 2. She is wanted for annihilation by YoRHa. Proposal: X1 should end the target before proceeding" Pod 129 advised.

"X1...?" She whispered trying to figure out why he would be an X model when she was a prototype

"Hey, pod I swear you're going to get me killed do you not remember the last time you warned me about wanted androids." X1 responded annoyed "but why is she wanted for destruction?"

"Number two is wanted for desertion along with killing all pursuit units"

"Wait what..."(she's like Starlight and all them...) he remembered what had happened when he first met YoRHa

Looking over the Female android she had her weapon drawn and gave X1 a death stare.

"YoRHa is destroyed; there are no longer any other units out there alive"

"What do you mean I met a bunch of YoRHa deserters how can they all dead?"

"Wait there is more alive...?" A2 questioned

"Shit I should probably not have mentioned that," he thought to himself

"Tell me who the hell are you! A model X number one was never created."

"Don't worry about it I'm not after you I just want to get somewhere"

Turning around he began away before a blade was sent pass him. Landing in his way turning back around as she drew her type 40 blade and slowly walked towards him

"I'll get answers out of you soon enough" she last spoke before dashing toward the man

Drawing the buster sword he managed to block the swing. Locking blades A2 started to push the man back much to his disdain. Pushing her off the two began dancing around one another as flurries of strike rocks the area. Smashing against the sword once more X1 had jumped away trying to gain some distance from her.

"Alert: X1 should escape from the fight Unit Number 2 specializes in close range combat. From data gathered X1 is not suited to combat a YoRHa unit"

"You don't say!" Yelled X1 as A2 chased him down

A2 begins raining down her combos once again. This time an attack manages to wound the android by cutting his chest open.

"There's no blood..." she thought to herself seeing as the wound did not bleed.

Catching an opening he lunged in grabbing A2 by the neck. Pushing her to a wall he slams the android pinning her. Pulling out brotherhood he was about to pierce her torso. He catches her eyes widening as she remembers being pieced there once before. Stopping midway he noticed the fear and threw her to the side before sheathing his weapon

"Look I'm not going to kill you so let me go and we can be on our way"

"You think I would let you go?" She got back on her feet only to notice the wound she inflicted had healed. "What the hell how are you healed," she exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. It is best you don't get involved"

Getting back into her battle stance she once again got ready to engage X1 once more

"Proposal X1 should leave the battle zone. A2 is very proficient in combat a prolong fight may result in the destruction of X1."

Thinking to himself he draws buster sword once more and got into his stance. But before she could dash into him he turned his head slightly and looked behind her.

"Look Goliaths!" He said as he pointed to the rear of her

Turning around she was ready to combat the threat only to spot a barren land. Feeling angry at such a trick she whips her body around only to spot him bounding off the wall of the building. Watching as he vaults over the structure A2 began rushing along side hoping to catch him.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she continues her pursuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Jumping from building to building X1 had escaped from A2 now trying to find a place to hide. Looking behind him he notices the white flowing hair following behind him.

"Shit, she already caught up!" X1 yelled as he leaps onto another building

"Proposal: X1 should escape into a wooded area and hide his presence. A2 has a speed advantage over X1 but X1 is agiler in terms of jumping prowess" spoke Pod 129

"Alright then lets head over there I can see the tree lines."

Watching as he leaps from a building into a nearby wooded area A2 decided not to let him get away. Rushing into the same area, she navigated through multiple trees before losing him.

"God damn it, Pod 089 scan the damn area and find any signs of life" A2 commanded

"Pod cannot pick up any type of life or his pods. There is a high probability that his pod's is using some type of stealth functions. Proposal A2 should get a height advantage to find his movements."

"Pod why are all of you so useless." A2 retorted

Running around the area, she tries to find him before losing him for good. Rushing around from tree to tree she scanned every last one of them only to find no signs of the Android unit she met. Climbing up a large tree she started surveying the area not knowing he had buried himself in a nearby patch of dirt.

"Fuck she's already in a tree..." X1 poking his head out of the debris

Both now locked in a battle of patience. Having completely buried himself he cannot move without alerting her. A2 had sat down on the branch continuing her search trying to find any type of movements. Hours pass with the two still patiently waiting on each other A2 had finally snapped. 

"Damn it all I think he got away!" A2 yelled out

Jumping from the tree she navigated back to the ground and walked slowly back towards the ruined city. Still not taking a chance X1 decided its best to stay hidden for a few more hours until he feels it's safe to move. Having arrived back at the city she noticed the large destruction. The place where she had met him was littered with the bodies of the machines. Walking through the charred ground, she wondered how it's possible that he had done so much damage.

"Hey Pod you said there was a magical signature here, but he was the only one remaining. You think that he could have caused all of this?" A2 asked

"There's not enough data to decide if this destruction was his doing"

"Tch, X1... I know for sure there should not be a model X number 1." A2 thought to herself.

"Alert: Enemies approaching, due to the large size Pod cannot ascertain the numbers"

"How large are we talking pod because I want to take my frustration out on these damn machines," A2 asked

"Size is most likely a Division of enemies." Her pod responded

"That many...?" A2 eyes grew wide at the alert.

Out in the wooded area, the machines marched on towards the city. X1 who still remains hidden felt the earth shake as they march onward. They soon came into view the large numbers was overwhelming. Stomping on they had not noticed the lone man hidden from view. Knowing that they are heading into the city where she was he could not help but worry for the lone android. No later than a few minutes, explosions rocked the area once again as the machines finally arrived. X1 getting out of hiding ran into the city. Jumping on the tops of the buildings he landed nearby spotting the scuffle. Leaning over the ledge he spots A2 slaying hundreds and hundreds of machines with more replacing each one. Seeing as they begin to overwhelm her he thought its best to assist her despite her wanting to kill him.

"Hey pod we are going in, get ready for heavy combat I want full output from the both of you" 

"Pod cannot see why X1 would help A2. She is currently after you, how can one help out an enemy?" Pod 077 asked

"Because it's the right thing to do plus I really don't want her to die just because I want to run off" X1 commented

"Affirmative Pod's has increased power output and is ready to engage the enemy"

"Alright then, let's get this going"

Dancing around A2 continues her barrage of combo's soon the large group of enemies had surrounded her. From his height, the battle scenes were almost as if an ant colony has found a prey triggering the aggression. Spotting a medium biped brandishing its spear, it began charging into her from her back. Before the attack could come into contact the Venus Gospel found its mark pinning the machine down to the ground. Leaping from the building he head's towards the battle knowing he may as well regret it later.

"Damn it! Where the hell did all these machines come from?" A2 yelled out get frustrated by the never-ending battles.

Dodging multiple attacks, she ended more of the machines. Not letting any of them get the advantage she quickly dispatches them as soon as they enter her field of attacks. Having left her back open for a second the medium Biped charged in, hearing his yell she turned around ready to block only to spot an ornate spear impaling it against the ground. Seconds later X1 had landed in front of her pulling out his weapon getting into a battle stance.

"Mind if I join the party" Spoke X1 with a smirk on his face

"I didn't ask for help" A2 responded

"I didn't offer just asking if you don't mind me joining this party"

"Tch, whatever you better not die on me because I'm kicking your ass after this. I will have my answer from you one way or another"

"We'll see about that"

Jumping into combat the two begins attacking the enemies. A2 with her swift nimble style decimated the machines with finesse moving from one enemy to another she constantly disappears as she darts around the battlefield. X1 now pulled into combat attacked with more poise bashing the enemies, destroying hundreds now his techniques faltered enough where the machine pushed him back.

Blocking much of the attack it was soon overwhelming as the machines pushed on. Without a second thought, he leaps away only to be cornered against a wall. A2 continued her assault soon she caught wind that X1 had been pinned. Planning on not losing him and any information he has she charged through mowing down more machines until she ran into a few goliaths.

"You shit heads get the hell out of my way!" A2 yelled as she crashes into the group

"Alert: Magical signature detected." Her pod alarm went off

"What is it now!"

"Unit X1 seems to be giving off magical readings it is wise to stay clear of him"

"He's the one with the magical signature?" A2 taken back from the warning

Getting pounded X1 was damaged as the machines continue to attack the man. Soon his right shoulder begins to burn as the heat began flowing through his body. The mark began glowing red; with the power surging within his body. Without time to think he raised the buster sword up, then smashes the ground unleashing an inferno shock wave blasting away the machines.

"What the hell!" X1 surprised at the attack

"Stupid human, I will not allow you to be killed" the voice echoes in his head

"You again? Why the hell are you here now" X1 answered back.

"Your body is slowly becoming mine have you not remembered what I told you" 

"Heh, I guess this mark belongs to you then," X1 commented

"I will not let you destroy my only chance to escape. I will allow you to tap into my power; you are to survive long enough for me to destroy this world."

"Sure, let's go with that logic then" remarked X1

Raising his hand up, he fires a fireball destroying more of the enemies that filled the spot of the destroyed ones. Jumping back into the fray, he begins pushing the enemies back. A2 who finally destroyed the ones in her way spotted as fire engulfs the battlefield. 

"Just who in the hell is he…"

A wave of enemies started to charge into her. Getting agitated she begins grunting and soon engulfed in a red aura A2 had activated her Berserker mode. With the increase of speed, she begins leaving afterimages in her wake. Moving around hundreds more dropped. Finally the final moments the thousands of enemies had diminished to only a few left. Having deactivated her B-mode she finished off the last of her attackers just as X1 finished his.

"Alright, that's the last of them better get out of here now" spoke X1 as he prepares to jump.

Just as he was about to jump A2 spotted his attempt to escape. Rushing over as he leaps into the air she had just enough time to kick his body out of the air right back into the ground. Walking over to his body, she watches as he struggles to get back up

"Shit that fucking hurts!" X1 yelled out

"Shut the hell up that was for the trick you pulled on me" A2 commented as she stood over his body"

Leaning down, she grabs his shirt and pulled him close to her face. Looking into her cold eyes, he felt a wave of sadness and anger that had gripped her body.

"Pod hack into his memory circuit" A2 commanded

"Affirmative …. Cannot hack into Unit X1's memory circuit"

"You are completely useless… fine, I'll do it my way" spoke A2 as she pulls out her type-40 sword. "Now what the hell are you? I want answers now."

"No, it's best you don't get involved. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me" X1 pleaded

"So you're not going to tell me how about if I do this," she said as the blade grinded against his skull

"Damn it, would you stop!"

"Not until you tell me everything!"

"Proposal: A2 should cease her actions" Pod 077 stopping her aggression

"Don't tell me what to do pods. This person here could be a machine all I know, perhaps a newly evolved machine."

"Negative, Unit X1 is a human from the old world. Therefore, he cannot be a machine"

"Wait… a human? That's absurd there are no humans in this world only data left on the moon

"The pod will now transfer over its memory to Unit A2"

"Fine do it, I want to see what you both saw"

Sending a link to A2 she now travels in the data space. Traveling through the memories she stumbles upon the most current. Accessing the terminal she was thrown into the time when he first made contact with the pods. Having watched as he was experimented on with a mission to save humanity. she could not believe that she has come face to face with a human.

Moving through all the pod's memory. she spotted many YoRHa units, the fight he had with the dancer, and last she saw the haunting form twice. Having watched as he transforms into a fiery beast. she believed that was what had caused that explosion. After finishing the data she was left speechless. All this time she had thought humanity was extinct only to remain as data on the moon. But for her seeing him she felt a rush of anger as her friends died for a lie that they existed on the moon. 

"You are a human…" A2 finally spoke

"Yeah, and could you get off already"

A2 slowly got up from X1 still locking her sights on him as he gets to his feet. Dusting himself off, he looked towards her and noticed the blank expression she has now.

"Hey, are you alright?" X1 asked, concern at her emotionless expression

"How can you exist…?" A2 whispered.

"What?" X1 responded after not hearing her clearly

"I said how can you exist!" A2 yelled, hearing his answer

Picking him up, she rammed him into a building. Giving him a cold death stare she could not help but feel anger. Her whole life was built to serve the humans only to find out they had been extinct. Fighting for a perpetual lie she could not help but lose her mind.

"This is some kind of sick joke isn't it?" 

"A2..." 

"Shut up, you are probably built to fool me into thinking you humans exist..."

"..." X1 could not find the words to say after hearing that

"We were built to cleanse the world of the machine menace for the humans to come back! I was sent here with my friends only to find out we were left to die... as sacrifice for the next generations to fight an endless loop"

"..."

"Now a human just happens to be roaming the world… this is batshit crazy all of this!"

"A2 I'm sorry to hear about that but know I am not here to trick you..." 

"I said Shut it I don't want to hear it" 

Both now left in silence, staring at the ground X1 felt nothing but sorrow for her. A2 having the memories resurfaced once again. Could not believe she had gone through all the hell in the world. Only to find out more about the truth that leaves more unanswered questions.

Seeing how such a strong person can just break down. X1 could not but feel as he was part of the issue. Betrayed by his own kind he understood what she had gone through. Having lost friends and family he knows the feeling of losing those they were close too. Only to be thrown into the world with a mission and left with no one to help. Reaching over he gently place his hand on her head expecting some type of resistance. He felt as if she was accepting of his touch. Gliding his hand over her silky hair he continued stroking it. Bringing his hand behind her head he pulled her into an embrace he tries to comfort her.

"Look A2 I'm sorry you had to go through all of this…" X1 soothingly spoke

"Just shut up…" A2 responded

A2 having felt the embrace could not help but feel a bit of comfort. Was it because the program in her that was built to want to feel a human touch. Or rather is it because of her broken state that such a simple gesture can mean the world to her. Without moving from each other they just both stood there. Having been from two different worlds and being two different kinds they felt as if they are both the same.

 **Well sorry for the long delay this chapter had me going nuts over it. With that said Chapter 10 people thank you for all the reviews I enjoy every one of them even if they bash me. But to answer a few**

 **(Punctuation)**

 **Yes indeed I'm terrible with it. But I'm trying my best the past chapters will get a rework to make it more comprehensible for everyone. –Sorry for the terrible way of mashing it together-**

 **(Why is X1 so overpowered?)**

 **He may seem overpowered. But consider his powers stem from the original game if you played drakengard. If you think he's considered overpowered wait for the next parts of the story it's going to be good I promise**

 **(Still, don't see 2B and 9S where are they)**

 **Coming soon patients is key here this isn't going to be short at all**

 **I hope everyone continues enjoying the story. With that said next chapter will be on its way soon**


	11. Chapter 11

"How long do you intend on hugging me?" A2 asked finally breaking the silence

"Oh, right… my bad" X1 breaking the embrace

X1 forgotten he was hugging A2. After breaking the embrace, he turned to the side trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmph right…" A2 remarked

"Well then I see someone is back to her old self," he answered back

Looking over the carnage they had done, he made his way to the lower half of the flight unit and leaned down. Looking over the damages he continued tinkered with the remaining parts. While A2 stood in the distance studying him.

"Proposal: X1 should return to the village. Asking Starlight for another unit may be more effective than fixing this one"

"Yeah, but I got it destroyed, there has to be a way to fix it"

"Here are the schematics to the unit." Pod 077 flashed a blueprint

"Well shit that is more complicated than a car. Well, we might as well salvage it for parts then."

"No shit flight units are one of the most expensive pieces of armor YoRHa has" A2 added

"Gee, thanks for the confidence booster" X1 sarcastically replied

Going back into the unit he started grabbing parts. Moving from one piece to another he left A2 to observe. Watching as X1 messes with the flight unit A2 could not feel, but want to study him. The human side of him was what most androids would want to know. Soon a beep was heard as Pod 129's alarm went off.

"What the fuck. What is going on Pod"?

"Alert: incoming transmission from Starlight would X1 like to answer it" spoke Pod 129

"Yes put her on" X1 replied, making a screen appear in front of him

"X1, how are you doing?" Starlight asked

"I'm fine, how is everything over there"

"Everything is peaceful once again. How about you, did you make it to your destination?" 

"Uh… No, I didn't make it. I was attacked by a large swarm of machines. Having made it to the ocean I had to turn back to land before I was shot out of the sky."

"Oh no, that's not good news. Do you need help or anything"?

"No, I'm good no need to worry about it"

"Wait, who is that behind you," Starlight asked, spotting white hair flowing from behind

"Oh, right her name is A2 I just met her" X1 answered 

"Unit number 2? Are you alright, she didn't try to kill you or anything?" 

"Heh… yeah… let's just say we had a nice dance"

"I kicked his ass nothing to say more" A2 remarked

"Hmm, X1 may I speak to her?" Starlight asked

"Sure, I'm just going to look over this" moving back to the remains.

"A2, are you after X1?" Starlight asked

"Hmph, I was after his ass for his smart ass remarks, but finding out he's a human shocked me"

"I see… it indeed shocked everyone here. But we now know that he's the only human alive. A2 I want to have a truce with you fighting each other will not solve anything. With that said, I'm sure he's coming back to my village you are welcome here. As long as you do not attack anyone here"

"What makes you think I'm going to follow him?" A2 answered

"I have my ways of knowing. If you were not interested in him you would have possibly left after the fight"

"…" A2 could not find a counter to her

"Warning: X1 should be careful with the wires in the flight unit. They still are bustling with energy touching one may have consequences." Pod 077 warned him

"I'll be fine no need to worry. This is no different from a vehicle I just have to make sure not to get near it.

Soon in the background X1 stumbled upon a power cell that had remaining energy. He accidentally touched a wire that remained hot with power. The wire zapped him, causing him to flop over onto the ground with his pod trying to bring him back to his feet.

"OH MY!" Starlight yelled

"What a dumbass. He should have listened to his pod"

"X1 are you ok" Pod 077 asked

"Well then… I think if I was still human that would have killed me" X1 holding up a power core

"Why the hell did you pull that out for?" A2 asked.

"Well, for now, I'm going to make it as a power generator. Its going to be a long trip back to her village might as well have something useful from this before moving on"

"What makes you think I'm joining you my goal is to destroy all the machines"

"Well then you can go if you want I am heading back, I got a place to be at"

"Well anyways X1 if you would like we can come pick you up it would probably be faster that way"

"No need I want a nice walk anyway need to clear my head of things"

"Ok, we'll wait for you for your arrival" Starlight finished as the hologram dissipates

Finishing packing the parts salvaged from the flight unit. X1 interacted with his pods and began checking the map for the fastest route to the village. A2 sat on a stone pillar that had fallen over wondering if she should follow him. Looking over she spotted as he finished with his plans he gave both pods a shake before looking up towards her.

"You coming or what A2" X1 asked.

"Might as well, I'm sure you will pester me to follow if I don't say yes"

"Huh, I was going to leave even if you don't want to come. I have to find out what I am. It's already bugging me that I have to deal with the fact I'm tasked with restoring humanity."

"How are you going to bring back the humans"?

"I don't know all I know is I have a place to check out if it still exist. But finding out what the hell happened to me. That takes priority first before anything".

Walking off towards his destination A2 finally deciding on her answer, followed behind. Catching up to him she walked beside as they both head into the unknown. Hours pass with the two traveling together. X1 had trailed behind A2 focusing on the core he wondered how it created. Looking up from the core he could not help but get an eyeful of A2's damages. X1 focusing his attention on all the exposed metal. He questioned if the lack of artificial flesh missing is causing her any pain.

"Question: Is X1 concern with A2 state of being?" Pod 077 asked

"Yes, but don't tell her it might piss her off and we might start dancing again"

"Affirmative Pod will withhold all questions on A2"

"Thanks, that's going to help."

The hours began stacking up A2 now fallen behind X1 had begun to get annoyed at his lax nature. X1 interacted with his surroundings without a care in the world. Not keeping his guard up, she was fuming with anger. Having lived her life fighting and on the constant watch out. Seeing how he's acting having seen the memories from the pod's view. His way of reacting to the new world could not help but light a flame. Drawing her weapon she dashed right into him. Hearing the dash X1 turned around and ducked out of the way. Leaping back he drew his buster sword and got into a battle stance.

"A2, have you lost your fucking mind!" X1 yelled out

"Shut up I'm going to train you. You are too relaxed and it's starting to piss me off" A2 yelled

Charging into each other X1 clashed his blade with hers. Dancing around now the Pod's decided its best to stay out of the situation, seeing as she is just training him. X1 swung the blade with the back side facing her. Aiming for her leg, she dodges and retaliates with a combo only to be blocked.

"A2 why are you so angry all the sudden I'm just trying not to lose my mind on all of this"

"That's exactly why you pissed me off. Your fighting style is also shit; you almost died the entire time since you woke up"

"It's not my fault I was thrown into his shit!"

Kicking his stomach, she launched him into a nearby tree. Trying to recover, he felt the cool metal against his neck as she ended the fight. Looking up, he sighed as A2 stood over him. Picking him up, she teleported her type-40 blade to her back and walked away.

"X1 your fighting style sucks. I'm going to make sure you stay alive if you're sticking with me"

"Sticking with you, are you nuts. You are the one following me"

Ignoring his statement she continued proceeding ahead. Days pass as the two continue their clashes. Every opportunity A2 has she always goes for the kill. X1 now on constant guard always engages the surprise attack. The two soon began enjoying each spar A2 now watch as X1 grew stronger with each fight. X1 began getting better at the using the fight data the pods downloaded into him. Now enjoying the fight, he soon spotted the sky darkening.

"It is going to rain soon by the looks of it"

"Yeah, and? Not like we need to stop"

"We should seek shelter no point pushing on. A2 look at the sky, it's going to be a heavy storm so let's just take cover for the duration of the storm." suggested X1

"Are you serious"?

"Yes, lets head over to the mall over there, it's still intact surprisingly"

"Fine, whatever, let's just go then if you want to be a baby about it"

Going to the mall the two made their way in fascinated how it remained untouched. A2 looked around having been traveling the fact of staying sheltered up felt calming. X1 made his way to the hardware store. Picking up an electric generator he made his way to the bed section inside the store. Having picked up many wires he began splicing away, hoping to make a portable battery.

"What the hell are you doing?" A2 asked watching as he tinkers with the core again.

"Getting power I want to try to see if I can make this work out"

Going back to his work he was left alone as A2 made her way out. Walking to a bunch of stores she kept wondering how humans can enjoy such trivial matter as shopping. Looking inside a stuff animal store, she decided to check it out. Inside the store the rows of teddy bears and other animals caught her attention. Moving from one stuff doll to the next she stood next to a tiger picking it up, she could not help but admire at such a design.

"Hmm, what is this thing?" A2 asked

"By its design, this animal is known as a tiger. It is a part of the genus Panthera a predatory animal belonging to a large cat group. Humans like to take the looks of animals thus creating toys for gifts." Pod 089 answered

"I see, so why do humans have such toys?"

"These toys could have represented affinity. Humans use to give them as gifts with many meanings. Some indicate for lovers, celebratory occasion for yearly anniversaries, and spiritual meaning"

"Spiritual meaning, what could these animals have that could be spiritual"?

"The meaning of the tiger spirit animal is willpower, personal strength, and courage. A shadow or a part of you that you would try to hide or reject. Aggression or anger directed at you. Or felt towards someone; Unpredictability in life, actions or feelings;"

After hearing all the meanings a tiger has A2 could not help but feel as it was hers. She had always been hunting machines after her friends had been killed. The anger she felt at the time of their deaths was what fuel her rage. Hiding her emotions as they got in her way she felt like that of a predatory animal. Petting the stuffed tiger she brought it to her face and brushed her face against it feeling some type of joy.

"Well, now that's a sight to see" X1 spoke, appearing from the shadows

Back in the other store X1 struggling with the generator. He made his way back to the hardware store to gather more materials. Working on making the core work with the generator he finally got the power needed to power the generator.

"Yes, I made it work!" he yelled out victoriously

"X1 why did you need to have power for a temporary shelter?" Pod 129 asked

"Well by the cloud formation I say we are stuck here for a day or two might as well enjoy some old human stuff you know"

Getting up, he made his way into the mall once again. Finding a music store he made his way through the entrance. X1 browsed through all the remaining CD's that had survived through the ages. Going to the classic rock he found the best thing since he woke up. Reaching for the CD he looked at the cover of Aerosmith.

"Jackpot!" X1 yelled.

Grabbing a few others, he thought might be suitable for the rainy day. Grabbing Journey, Survivor, and a few more classic rocks. X1 grabbed a large boom box as he carried all items out the store with his pods holding the discs. Walking on he could not wait until he gets back to the generator. Walking pass the stuff animal store he noticed a figure inside. A2 was walking through all the stuffed animals examining each one. Curiosity sparked up in the man as he sneaked closer watching from outside as she picked up the tiger. Watching A2 snuggle with the stuffed tiger he could not feel as she was no different from a human girl. Walking into the store X1 made his presence to the unguarded A2.

Dropping the stuff animal A2 could not help but feel exposed as she spotted X1 staring at her. Walking over he gently picked up the tiger and looked over it.

"A2 do you like this stuffed animal?" X1 asked 

"…."

"Come on don't be shy, I won't make fun of you even with that tough exterior you still have a soft side to you"

"…yes"

"Good now we are getting somewhere with each other"

Smiling at her as she has shown a soft side to him X1 handed the Tiger back to A2. Taking it from him she cradled it in her arm. For some reasons she felt as her old self-began seeping out from her ordeal. Making his way through the aisle, he stumbles upon a stuffed Hawk. Picking up the animal he walked over to A2 and presented it.

"This is my favorite animal so no need to be embarrassed this is a good start to get to know each other"

"Why do you like that animal"?

"Why…? Well, I guess it's because they are great, their ability to fly, hunt and see. They have freedom to go wherever they like, sometimes I wished I had such lifestyle when I was young".

"I see… that's a good way to put it"

"Well anyways A2 lets we head back, I have a couple of things to take back."

"What the hell is all of that"?

"Oh, it's stuff to pass the time we are probably stuck here for a while".

Walking out of the store, they made their way back to the generator. A2 followed behind still clutching the tiger, held it out in front of her. Never in her life would she connect with something as simple as a toy. Looking at the tiger she lowered the stuffed animal seeing X1 bob his heard merrily. She wonders why someone like him would cause her to feel these feelings once more. A feeling lost by such tragedies…

 **Sorry for the Delay everyone had a lot of work come up. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also thank you everyone for the reviews I hope to continue improving and making sure everyone following enjoys the story**

 **2B and 9S they are coming in soon perhaps in about 3-4 chapters maybe who knows just going to throw it out there so everyone know they are near.**


	12. Chapter 12

Going back to the generator, X1 began assembling the items with A2 now seated by a bed. Settling down against it, she watched the storm pick up, the rain striking against the glass with debris flying through the air. Old memories flashed through her mind, but instead of her comrades it was that of her false memories.

…

"Grandma, why does it always rain?" a young girl asked.

"Why, little one, it is because Mother Nature is giving the gift of life."

"A gift of life? How does she do that?"

"When all the rain goes away the plants use her love for the planet and give them the chance to grow stronger."

"Wow really? Do we get to see it?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, of course, but one must be patient and kind. Only then will they see what this world has to show"

Watching as the rain continued with her grandma, the little girl gave her a bright smile. Having watched the rain dissipate the life after such storm, she spotted the sun breaking through, lighting up the once gloomy sky. Walking out, she began dancing around the greenery, getting dirty from the wet earth. A rainbow appeared from the sky, captivating her.

"Grandma look, look! It's sooo pretty!"

"Indeed, it is, my child. This is the beauty brought on by her once the worse is over."

Looking back to her grandma she could not help but smile at such a wonderful person. Having been raised by her the little girl could not help but feel sheer joy.

…

X1, now finished setting up everything, looked back noticing the blank stare A2 gave. Worried she might have been damaged, he walked over and waved his hand in front of her to no avail.

"Hey, pod, is she ok?" X1 asked.

"A2 has no malfunction or damages to any of her internals. There seems to be a large amount of data traveling through her memory circuit. Proposal: A2 may be having what humans called a flashback due to her reaction to the surroundings," Pod 089 said.

"Hmm, I see. Well, let's get her back here, then," spoke X1 as he leaned down.

Grabbing her shoulder, he shook her a few times trying to get a reaction. With the gesture not working X1 sat down in front of her and pondered if he should let her be. Inside the dream, A2, realizing what was transpiring, jolted back to reality, giving X1 a fright.

"What the fuck!" he yelled out, falling over from the sudden movement.

"Why did that memory pop up all of the sudden…?" A2 wondered.

"If that memory was something important to you, it's going to pop up. You are bound to come across it again" X1 explained.

"It was my precious memory, despite it being fake…"

"Fake memory?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, it's something given to us to try to make us more human."

"That's a stupid way of doing it," X1 remarked,

"Stupid way?" A2 asked, stunned from his answer.

"If I were to fight a machine, a human way of thinking would only slow me down. An effective fighting method is nothing but combat."

"Why do you say 'human way of thinking'?" A2 asked.

"Because we're flawed… we as a weapon would not be effective. We harbor such emotions to the point where it would only slow us down as a fighting machine," X1 spoke.

"Is that why humans were losing to the aliens?"

"I can't say for sure… I was in a time when a disease was killing us. If they came in when we were weak then that might be the reason," X1 softly spoke.

Silence loomed between the two as the subject brought up held nothing but sadness to them both. Looking as A2's quiet face, X1 stood up and made his way to the boombox. Going to the bag he began digging through his CD collection, pulling out 'Survivor'. Deciding on lighting up the mood he popped the CD into the top and pressed play. A2 began watching him wondering what was going on in his mind. Soon the music began playing the first track, "Eye of the Tiger".

"What is this?" A2 asked, confused from the change.

"This, right here, is a blast from the past. Welcome to the old world, little lady."

As the guitar opening passed the lyrics began to kick in. X1, playing an air guitar, immersed himself as he relived what his life once was. Listening to the music, A2 began feeling soothed as the song resonated inside her mind. Into a minute of the song A2 began hearing parts of the lyric that pertains to what she had gone through.

"Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past/ You must fight just to keep them alive/ It's the eye of the tiger/ It's the thrill of the fight/ Rising up to the challenge of our rival/ And the last known survivor/ Stalks his prey in the night/ And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger"

"Hey A2, are you alright?" X1 asked as he spotted her making a stern face once more.

"I'm fine... just this song speaks to me somehow..."

"Does it? What do you mean by that?" X1 questioned.

"I often get flashbacks from my first mission when we were sent on a suicide mission. We were to destroy an enemy super computer. Originally there was 12 of us. But as we head down to earth 8 of us were shot down and from there I became the leader of the small remaining number of survivors. Having been thrown into chaos we met with more androids deemed the resistance, but all was not well; over time infections occurred, causing us to slowly kill each other off to spare them of the suffering..."

"A2... I'm sorry you had to go through all that... now I see why you were angry at me, finding out I was a human," X1 spoke as he sat down next to A2.

"Of course, I would be angry. We lived a lie. How can you imagine living such a life?"

"Being human is no luxury either," commented X1.

"How so?"

"Sometimes I wonder if we had been living a lie ourselves. All this crap about the greater good, unity… we are no different from you, A2. Sitting here I had lived a normal quiet life until that 6-12 incident happened."

"6-12 incident?"

"Yeah around June 12, 2003, a giant statue and a dragon with its rider came into our world. At that time I was no older than 11 years of age but when that event occurred I think we humans were put to the test."

"Why would you say they were put to the test...?"

"Slowly after each passing year, this disease called the White Chlorination Syndrome began killing us off. Sometimes the disease would drive a human to become a monster themselves or turned into salt. Over time I grew up watching as the world was turned upside down. With betrayal after betrayal, death after death. But I didn't care. I believed we were damned for our sins."

"But if such event happened how do we not have a recollection of it?"

"You guys are 9000 years in the future it might have all but become lost."

"That could be a reason."

"It matters not now. What happened in the past is but lost. Now I intend to truly find out what had transpired. There are too many elements to why humans ceased to exist. It bothers me that I was asleep, betrayed by my own kind. I'm now someone who has the power to bring them back."

"Does it bother you that you have such a job?"

"Yes, it does. I'm thrown into this shitstorm, no pun intended. But regardless, I was tasked with this so I'll see it through."

Getting up he went back over to the boombox and switched out the CD with Aerosmith. Finding the track he wanted, he played the song 'Dream On' and sat down. A2 listened in on the song and let her mind wander. Time passed with the two silently enjoying the peace. A2 began slowly slipping into sleep, having not rested the wear on her system finally took its toll. Having X1 at her side she let her guard down and fell into a quiet slumber.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed A2 had closed her eyes and slumped over. Getting up quickly he rushed over and was about to grab her until the pod spoke up.

"A2 is not injured. She has entered sleep mode."

"Really? Are you sure she is not injured or something?" X1 asked.

"Affirmative. X1 does not need to worry about A2."

"If you say so... but I'll at least put her on a bed."

Picking up A2 he placed her on the bed she was leaning on. Tucking her in he went and shut off the music.

"Pods, stay and watch over her. Do not follow me, I'll be fine on my own."

"Pod cannot find a reason why X1 would leave without his support pods."

"Nothing is going to attack me. Even if they do I have the strength to at least fend for myself. But she's asleep, take care of her. I order you all to stay by her side," X1 commanded.

"Affirmitive. Pods will remain by A2's side."

"Good. Now if you all will excuse me, I want some time to myself," said X1, leaving the room.

Making his way out of the store he went to the main entrance at the top level floor and stared out into the storm. Not more than a few minutes passed when his shoulder began to burn as his mind was pulled back into the darkness. Looking around, he spotted the same dreadful golden eyes but this time a head of a dragon appeared, looking back at the man.

"You are a fool, human. Bringing back the humans yields only more destruction."

"Oh, now you decide to speak to me. Tell me dragon, why the fuck are you trying to destroy this world for? We have nothing left, only remnants of what humankind has left behind."

"You are blind, this world is still brimming with life. I must exterminate that which keeps this world alive."

"What the hell would be living in this world? Are you talking about the wildlife because of course, they would remain."

"I am talking about the Gods. They have their grip on this world."

"Gods? what the fuck are you going on about now?"

"I have a stupid human as a host..." snarled the dragon.

"How about you shut it and explain why God is holding this world."

"In due time, you will find out. This meeting is but brief; your eventual doom is soon, I will consume your body and free myself from this shackle." The voice echoed as the dragon disappeared into the darkness.

"Hey, get the fuck back here! What is this God you are talking about?" X1 yelled out into the darkness.

With no sign of the dragon X1 had screamed out in his mind. Having a clue on what could be the truth to the world disappear, he could not feel but great rage. Waking up from his sleep he gazed back out into the storm. Punching the wall next to him he left a large indention from the sheer force. Sitting down he could only let his mind wander, trying to control all the emotions surging out of him. Feeling sleepy, X1 leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. Moments later the man had entered dreamland.

…

Hours passed. With the storm continuing to blow, A2 had begun to struggle with her thoughts. Seeing her friends get killed in front of her once again, she woke up and immediately went into a sitting position. Looking around her surroundings she spotted her weapons next to all of X1's arsenal. Soon all 3 pods hovered into view and greeted her.

"Good morning, A2." spoke pod 082.

"Yeah, yeah, where the hell is X1?" A2 asked.

"X1 left into the main shopping area and vanished. He requested to be alone, ordering us to guard unit A2 while she rested."

Getting up, A2 made her way over to the weapons and drew her type-40 sword and walked out of the store. Tracking around she found no traces of X1. Going from store to store she made her way to the main entrance, spotting a shadowy figure there. Finding X1 leaning against the wall with a giant crater above, she assumed he was attacked. Rushing over she shook X1 fearing the enemy might have slain him.

"wh..whh...aaa..t...tt...hhh...eeee...hee..lll" X1 spoke being violently shaken by A2.

"Are you ok? X1? What attacked you?"

"Wait, what?" X1 responded, confused.

"I found you lying by this crater over here; did something attack you?"

Looking up X1 spotted the wall and the damage from when he struck. Looking back at the concerned android he could not help but laugh. The cold demeanour she had exhibited had now been shattered. X1 knew deep down there was something else to her as she was not always like this, but now, seeing as she revealed a soft side to her he could not help but feel as if she was no different than what a human would be.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" A2 yelled.

"You. I didn't expect you to be caring as such," X1 commented.

"Whatever. If you are unharmed then I'll make my way back."

Turning around, A2 was about to walk away before she felt a strong grip holding her in place. Looking back, she noticed X1 had stood up and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Why don't you join me for a bit, A2, if that's alright with you?"

"Why do you need me to join you?"

"Well... it's not like you have anything else to do."

"Hmph," A2 grunted, seating herself by the door.

Staring out into the storm, she continued brooding over such troublesome weather. X1 sat beside the Android and stared at her unwavering beauty. Closely examining her face, he noticed a lot of grime and dirt stuck on her; standing up he made his way behind them towards a clothing store. Grabbing a bunch of towels with a bucket he came back and opened the door, letting in a strong gust of wind, causing A2 to flinch slightly. Gathering water, he entered the mall once again and sat down beside A2 dipping a towel in.

"What the hell are you doing," A2 asked, confused by his actions.

"Getting ready to clean you, that's what."

"Why would you need to do that? I have no need to be clean."

"Well, it bugs me that you are not, so shut up and accept it."

Reaching over after wringing off the towel, X1 made contact with A2's face. Feeling his touch, she wanted to strike him but a calm fell over her as he slowly wiped her face. A2 looked towards him making eye contact and could not help but feel a wave of happiness as she watched him, so deep in focus as he slowly traced her face. Both made eye contact with one another with X1 feeling embarrassed as A2 broke his focus with a heart-warming smile that threw off his guard.

"A2, you're smiling!" X1 commented.

"Don't ruin the moment, dumbass."

"Oh... right, sorry..."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, A2."

Finishing up, X1 held out the towel for A2 and beckoned her to wipe the rest of her body. Nodding she took the towel and began wiping at her body with X1 getting up and heading out of the store. Moments later he returned with a new set of clothing on, now with black cargo pants and a red under-armor shirt. Exchanging his boots he now wore a pair of black and silver boots in place of his old ones. He spotted A2 had finished and sat down next to her watching the storm slowly whittle away.

"Look A2, it's slowly dying."

"Good, I was getting sick of seeing the rain for so long."

"Well anyways, now that you're all cleaned up, let's go find some clothing for you."

"Why would I need such items? You know I'm a combat android; such lavishery is meaningless to me."

"I'm a combat unit too. Plus, the only clothing piece left on you is on your stomach. Let's at least cover you up."

"Fine, whatever, if it makes you shut up about it."

"Good, let's go then."

Both made their way out of the store with A2 following suit, heading into multiple stores. A2 could not decide on what she wanted; heading over to the dress store she spotted a black dress with silver embroidery similar to hers. Walking over to the dress she took it off the mannequin and threw the dress on.

"Well now, that's a good look for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uhhh, you look beautiful? Like stunning, you know, girly things."

"I'll presume it's a compliment?"

"Yeah, but anyways, I think the storm is over. I can't hear anything."

Going back to the entrance, they noticed the sun had revealed itself once again. Heading back to the makeshift campsite X1 created they gathered their things with the newly made Generator. He stuffed it inside a backpack and gathered his weapons. Letting go of each weapon he allowed them to float at his side once again. A2, meanwhile, had hers equipped to her body as always, like X1 before. Opening the door, the two were greeted by the beautiful scenery. Before them, life began blooming as insects and animals revealed themselves once again.

Looking around, the two marveled at such scenery, having been thrown into what was essentially hell. They enjoyed a bit of the peace this world still offered. Looking at A2, X1 gave a big smile with a nod, only to be met with a smile once more.

 **Well, then I have returned from the pits of writer's block hell. Sorry for the long wait I had a major case of writer's block and was unable to write anything. Also with my laptop being broken, I had to write mostly on my phone. But enough about that I want to give many thanks to 0erbayunfang she has taken the time to pick up my story as an editor so as of now my past chapters are being revised slowly. But that won't stop us from continuing on with the story**

 **This chapter probably kicked my ass due to me getting the curse.**

 **A2 and X1 will be closing soon and jumping to 2B and 9S kind of like in the game so with that said they are popping up really soon get ready.**

 **And as always leave a review it helps allow me to see as a writer if I am doing anything good or bad so with that said the long awaited chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

After leaving the shopping mall the two continued on their journey. Walking through the now shifting landscape. X1 continued to marvel at the scenery as they walked together. Seeing A2 ahead X1 decided he needed more training. After the few days of peace picking up his pace, he passed up A2 stopping in front of her X1 turned around and faced A2.

"Hey A2 mind if I ask for a bit of training?" X1 asked as he faces her

"Where the hell did this come from?" A2 asked confused

"I'm feeling confident that I can win this time"

"Getting cocky now very well don't blame me if I kick your ass," A2 remarked.

Jumping backward to get a distance he was met with aggression. A2 Not wanting him to get his footing dashed in causing pressure as he blocks her attacks with the Buster Sword. Dancing around one another A2 noticed a point flying towards her, bashing his spear she sent it flying to the side. Only to be met with the Brotherhood as he picks up his pace.

"Well now someone is getting better at this" A2 commented

"Ha, Don't worry this time I will beat you" as the spear materialize next to him.

"We'll see about that" A2 mocked

Knocking his attack out of the way. A2 leaped back and motioned with her hand taunting X1. Feeling her taunt he charged in throwing the Venus Gospel again he watched as she sent it flying to the side once more. Jumping towards her he closed the distance and slammed his entire weight with the buster sword into her Type-40 blade. Causing her feet to slide on the ground. Bracing his legs back onto the ground X1 pushed into the attack launching the Android into the air. Following her, he manages to slip an attack near her face almost to the point of winning. Not letting X1 get the upper hand A2 spun around Kicking X1 in the air. with the force of the kick, she launched him into the ground as she lands nearby. Dashing towards X1 aiming for his torso she thrust her sword only to watch it get kicked away. Bouncing back to his feet he stood in a battle stance once more

"Not today A2 I am going not going down this fight" Spoke X1 as he slams the Buster sword into the ground drawing his type-40 sword.

"Don't think you got the advantage" A2 responded

Clashing once more she noticed he had pulled out another weapon in his hand. Pressing on he pushed her back with a series of combos swinging his type-40 sword and brotherhood she blocked each attack with her weapons. moving around quickly the two clashed at near blinding speeds. having battled for minutes the two finally goes in for the kill. throwing his type-40 she bashed it to the side and watched as he closes the distance once more. Getting into her range of attack he swung the Brotherhood upwards clashing with her blade. pushing her off he kicked her torso launching her back as he trails behind. jumping up he goes down aiming for the neck. stopping midswing he stared down at the object were mere inches from her face, he looked down and noticed he would've been pieced in the chest.

"Damn it I thought I had you," X1 exclaimed

"Not yet X1 you're still not up to par with me, But... I'll admit you have gotten a lot better than when we first met. You are sharper as you are now"

"Well that is true I do feel like I have improved" X1 answered proudly

"Don't let it get to your head. You still need to keep alert as long as you breathe the robots will stop at nothing until you are slain." A2 responded

"I know... but some are friendly I have met them at the camp"

"I have met them too but... Never mind let us continue" A2 frowned after remembering Pascal

"What happened? A2 did you do something to them...?" X1 asked

"Don't worry about it we are wasting time here let's get moving"

Walking pass X1, A2 picked up her stride not wanting to dwell on another sad thought. Looking at her back X1 frowned a bit. knowing this whole time a person such as her is more than just a show of brute strength. Seeing her as she is now he knew she was perhaps as human as what she was made to be. not wanting to bother her he jogged until he was a few length behind her. continuing on their journey they stayed quiet as they make their way to the camp.

...3 Day later...

Moving through the desert X1 remembered his first time he was woken up. Having launched out of the lab he was met with the same endless sea of sand.

"I think this place is the same when I woke up" X1 cutting the long silence

"From the log of locations, this desert is only miles from the City when we all met" Pod 129 spoke up

"Really? then we are just a few more days away from her camp"

"Damn it X1 just how far did you travel." A2 butted in annoyed finding out they were nowhere near their destination

"Hey it was a lot easier when I was flying that machine moving at such speed, of course, I would be this far away" X1 answered

"Would you call for a pick up already screw all this walking nonsense X1" A2 lashed out before hearing a Pod's alarm go off

"Alert multiple Goliaths has shown up" Pod 077 spoke up

"Well let's go kill them then" A2 responded

"How about we just go around we'll just be wasting time A2"

"No I swore they are to be killed I'll spare the ones that give up on fighting. But these receive no mercy" A2 retorted

"A2 no we will go around its safer and more effective the longer we stall the more longer it will be before we get there"

Rushing pass X1, A2 dashed towards the point on the map. Letting out a big sigh X1 darted after her. going over a large dune X1 noticed that the robots had gathered around the scraps of his escape pod. Not knowing their intent he knew its best to end any sign of his existence.

Charging in both clashes with the large Goliath. Beginning the assault the two Goliath spun their arms in a circle. As they try to control the two Androids with their aggression. Not falling for such easy to read attack A2 and X1 jumped up dodging the attacks. Slamming both the Buster sword and Type-40 blade. they both destroyed the first one in unison. Moving on to the next Pod 129 opened fire with a laser. dealing a large damage, X1 closed the distance and bashed the Goliath with his Buster Sword. A2 covering his back clashed with the two coming from behind. Pod 077 assisted A2 and her pod as they launched a barrage of combos destroying the last of the Goliath.

"That was easier than expected I thought there would be more" X1 sounded worried

"Quit your crying I told you it wouldn't take long" A2 answered back

Moments later X1 felt a cold chill as if they had been watched this whole time. Scanning his horizon he noticed many shadows in the distance. watching as the shadow stopped they all disappeared from sight second later.

"Hey A2 we need to move I saw something in the distance"

"I don't see anything and the Pod's didn't pick up any signal from the enemies," A2 answered looking in the same direction as X1.

"It doesn't feel right so let's get out of here. we are at a disadvantage right now"

looking At him, A2 can see his concern and nod rushing off the two sprinted towards the city. No more than a few minutes later a trap was sprung. many bipeds popped up throwing spears at X1. Spotting the projectiles he manage to evade and block a few before they manage to pierce his arm. From the force of the throw X1 lost all balance and slammed into the ground. Bouncing several feet before stopping.

"X1 are you alright!?" A2 yelled out as she charged into the bipeds and destroyed them

pushing up from the ground X1 manage to lift his body with his right arm looking up he saw her rushing towards him. Soon a flash happened and A2 let out a shriek tumbling on the ground. her legs flew past him landing behind X1. looking on he watched in horror with A2 laying down a scorpion type machine emerged from the sand.

"Damn you son of a bitch!" he yelled out as he gets on his feet he picked up his Venus Gospel. Getting ready to charge the machine another one emerged from behind impaling X1 through his stomach with its stinger.

"Fuck..." X1 responded as he coughed

Getting picked up he was flung to the side slamming against a rock. The scorpion machine edges slowly towards him and clamped a bladed claw against his leg. Lobbing them off with a snap. Screaming in pain his pods opened fire laying down a cover for him. dragging himself to his venus gospel he felt power flow through his body once more.

"Glowing red X1 regenerated all his limbs and began blazing in an inferno again"

"Alright then Another piece of my soul dragon so be it I will gladly give it to you in return you help me save her"

"That is fine then patience for me is naught you will continue this streak of failing and it will consume you as you will draw upon my power"

"Whatever dragon just lend me your damn strength"

"Take it you know its price..." It growled

Flaring red with power X1 turned to the machine letting out a giant fireball he destroyed the first one with ease. Watching as the other get closer to A2 he jumped with blinding speed smashing the claw with his hands. continuing with the attack he grabbed the other claw ripping it off he Smashed the machines head with it ended its life. After finishing off the two monstrosities around them. the seals activated and X1 was soon smacking the ground feeling lost of strength as always he looked upon A2 as she stirs awake.

"A2... Are you alright?" X1 asked weakly

"Damn it I let my guard down" A2 responded as she pushed herself up

"Its alright A2 they can fix you just give me a bit I'll be able to move again"

X1 soon heard more mechanical noises in the sand. Looking up he spotted more scorpion-like Machine popping up 1 after another. seeing one charge A2 it picked her up and began squeezing its claws shut. letting out a blood-curdling scream it sent chills up X1's spine. knowing she may soon die he ushered his strength and rose up. sending his pods out they opened fire once more and began damaging the claw. Dropping A2, X1 can see that her arms had been badly damaged. limping to A2 he soon felt his leg get pinched looking down a claw had emerged from the ground grasping his leg. with no warning, X1 was soon pulled into the sand with only half his body hanging out of the hole.

"Damn fucker let me go!" X1 holding himself up as he feels the force of the pull bite at his legs

Feeling the pull get stronger the sand begins giving away as he sinks into the ground. watching in horror the scorpions begin surrounding A2. with no more strength X1 slowing sinks down completely. with light completely taken from his sight feeling helpless he thought to himself.

"Is this it... am I going to die here... the damn same place I entered this world from." X1 shaken up from fear

Soon in his mind, he spotted the dragon staring back at him. snarling he knew the only choice to save himself and A2 was to give more of his humanity.

"Dragon I want your damn power..." X1 weakly demanded.

Looking up towards X1 the dragon had a moment of flashback. Going back into her world she spotted a man looking into her eyes as they both are on the edge of death. His voice called out to her.

"Worthy or not I wish to live! Despise me if you will, but I shall no die. Your answer! A pact or death?" spoke the man in her memories...

"Oh...? has the human lost his mind to come and beg for my power?" the dragon spoke surprised

"I'm not begging you stupid dragon. I am going to take it forget this whole charade you want my body take it. I don't give a damn I am not going to die here and A2 is defiantly not going to die on my watch" He yelled

"Foolish human you have indeed lost your mind. what use is that doll she is not human nor something to love she cannot mate if that is what you are after"

"You are the foolish one dragon! Blinded by your stupid rage you don't see what makes her human we are not bound by flesh that is not what makes us human. The capacity to love and hate the feel of emotions and the will to fight that is what makes us human."

"Hmph you are strange, but you are adamant about such sacrifice... I'll let you take my powers then I find you facinating." Snarled the dragon as it makes its last eye contact with X1

"I know the price and will surrender it now dragon your power once more!" X1 yelled

Grabbing a seal he begins breaking the binds. Feeling more powerful than ever before he was soon engulfed in flames once more. Breaking out of his mind the power flowed out of X1's body. moving his leg with the newfound strength he moves through the sand that had enveloped his body. With a kick, the force destroyed the machine. Letting out a roar he caused a large explosion blasting away all the sand. Walking slowly out of the crater the presence of X1 caused fear to rise. The machines all look towards the new threat and began panicking.

"Impossible impossible the Android unit should be disabled" One of the machines spoke.

Not wasting anytime X1 charged in grabbing A2 before they could recover from the shock. He leaps into the air taking her a far distance away. Following suit, the pods all floated next to him locking onto A2.

"Get her out of here... I'll make sure nothing survives here so she can be sheltered until I return" X1 speaking to the pods

"Affimitive pods will escort A2 to a safe location and will return to retrieve Unit X1"

Smiling he nodded to all 3 pods. With the flaming aura around him, he turned around and jumped back into the group of enemies. Landing from the jump X1 stared at all the Machines lifeforms around him. knowing they had almost killed him and A2 such rage flared up releasing a large burst of energy. he engulfs all of the sand and machines around him in an inferno. The explosion was so large it created a pillar of hellfire reaching to the heavens above. With the remaining seals activating X1 was drained of energy. collapsing into the glassed ground with nothing left of his energy. X1 mind slipped into the darkness.

...In the distance...

"Alert magical energy from the old world detected" Pod 153 spoke up to the two Androids.

Looking up from their location both piecing blue eyes watched on as a pillar of fire breaks through the heavens. Feeling such power the two turned towards one another.

"Hey 2B I think we should check that out something tells me that might be what we are looking for" Spoke a young male android

"Then let's go 9S" 2B responded as both started to dash in the direction of the blaze.

Over on the other side, a robed figure is upon a mountain looking towards the Blazing storm. Draped in a brown hooded cape he looked upon the inferno and smiled. Pulling out a double edged sword he begins his journey towards the light.

...Inside a Lab...

Getting up from his seat a dark figure motioned himself to a monitor and activated it. Soon many data began filling the screen stopping at a certain point he pulled up a chart displaying Magic level. looking the chart he smiled tauntingly seeing as the level spiked beyond the what the limit of the chart can hold

"well well well what do we have here I thought I would not see this... but this power I need this power perhaps they will join me..." Sneered the shadowy figure

...Midgard...

"It appears the world of ruins still retains a life..." A being spoke

"So... Humans are such parasite they continue to exist even as we had wiped them out..."

Walking down from his throne the God summoned a special staff. with it, he gazes upon the dormant Earth different from his dimension. There he looked on spotted an inferno pillar rising above the sky. Sensing a strange power a tinged of fear flowed through its body knowing the light must be snuffed. The being motioned to a watcher that long lie dormant now awakening it begins its movement with the mission to destroy humanity's last hope.

As the wind blew, sands began collecting on the body of X1. With seconds passing the sand continued to slowly blanket the young man. floating to the body the pods lifted his body up with a white ring around him and began carrying him away. the markings on his body soon revealed themselves as more of his humanity was lost. being flown to a tall structure the pods entered and soon the world was quiet once more.

 **I am so sorry for the long awaited chapter 13 a lot of things happened and I was unable to write the chapter. But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter i had a lot of writers block and it held me back but I have returned and now the story will begin again.**

 **Thank you all that have enjoyed reading it and again reviews help out enjoy Chapter 14 will be written soon**


	14. Chapter 14

... 2 weeks prior...

After the collapse of the tower. Life had quiet down once again as multiple machines began shutting down with their network leaving Earth. A flash of white light trails off into the heavens leaving behind the blue planet. The pods gather the parts for 2B and 9S and began flying over to their lifeless bodies brimming with memories.

Beginning the repairs the Pods reconnected 9S's arm and began melding it to his body while the other pods hacked 2B's memory circuits.

"Recovering unit 2B's data and memories, Begin Visual repairs... Visual Repairs completed. Proceed to Vocals and main body functions... Vocals and Body functions restored."

After repairing all functions on 2B the Pods began repairing 9S with the pods hard at work blue eyes begin to shine once more as light filled her vision.

"Urrggh... How... how am I alive..." 2B spoke as she pushes herself up slowly.

"Good morning Unit 2B," Her pod 042 spoke as it hovers near her.

"Pod... What happened..." 2B asked dazedly.

"Pod will transfer data recorded during the time of 2B's cease of functions"

Transferring the data recorded 2B saw all that had transpired during her death. How 9S had lost his sense of logic going on a vengeful rampage after Unit A2. With details report of A2's discovery of the tower after 9S had infiltrated and destroyed the majority of the tower. Having gone through his memories 2B was stricken with Grief as she saw 9S's suffering.

"Pod... Is 9S going to be ok?" She asked concerning

"Due to 9S Logic circuit being infected he went berserk and destroyed the white tower along with A2. He suffered major damage to his memories and body."

"Then is there no way to get his memories back?" 2B asked

"There is a possibility we may be able to recover his memories without repercussions but the chances are slim do you wish to attempt repairs?" Pod 153 asked

"How slim are the chances..."

"10% success rate in restoring 9S."

"And if we leave him be...?" She responded

"There is a chance 9S will cease all functions and lose his chance of being repaired," The Pod replied.

"Do it... I will take that risk to bring him back, I do not want to lose him. Even if it's a small chance I will take it."

"Confirmed Command will now administer Vaccine Program and begin memory retrieval," Spoke Pod 153.

Floating to 9S's body the Pod began administering a Vaccine into his lifeless body. As pod 042 worked on the vaccine his personal Pod 153 began hacking his black box and worked on retrieving data. Several Minutes passed and soon a beep was heard

"It seems unit 9S has deleted most of his personality data perhaps during the cannon fire unit 9S left his data into the Ark" Spoke pod 153

"All of his personal data?" 2B asked shocked

"Perhaps, the chances to recover his memories is low we will continue to extract any remaining data"

Moments later the beep was heard again as the Pods work rapidly inside the dark void of 9S's mind. The beep began to beep with a rhythm as they continued their work. 2B stood by waiting for her partner to finally awaken only to dread the alert.

"Unit 9S is starting to shut down, Vaccine may have triggered a reaction"

"No don't go 9S!" 2B yelled out in fear.

Grabbing onto his body she shook 9S lifeless body as his beeping begins to slow down. Knowing he will soon cease once again 2B cried out in pain wishing not to lose him anymore.

"Nines...!" Cried 2B.

"Please wake up..."

"Not anymore please I don't want to lose you anymore just live..."

With her last shake, 9S's beeping has gone silent with him having reached his limit. Sobbing away 2B pressed her face against his and cried knowing that death for him always repeats. Pulling away from his lifeless body she laid him down and knelt down beside him unable to think of anything else.

"2B...? I hear your voice..." echoed the words his mind

" 2B...? Is that you...? Are you alive...?" 9S called out again

His mind started lighting up roaming his mind he started to see his functions still disabled. Moving around with his hacking capabilities he noticed a lot of damage to his functions.

"Is this my mind...?" He questions as he moved closer to his functions menu. Going to his vision he tries to activate it to no avail moving on he tries his hearing. Nothing triggered as he tries to repair.

"Why isn't my functions repairing..." 9S asked himself

"9S...! Please open your eyes!" 2B's voice echoed again

Hearing her soft voice 9S realizes she is alive and well. Going through his memory space he began repairing all of his functions slowly. No later after repairing the basic, he noticed a sphere floating with security barriers around it.

"A logic Virus? it's still active... If I don't take care of that it will infect me again."

Beginning his attack 9S began chipping away at all the barriers. Pushing closer and closer he started to see memories of when he was with 2B. Traveling through the maze of barriers destroys more and more memories were being thrown at him as he pushes near the end.

"2B... I remember everything now. I remember now Adam and Eve they wanted me to go with them... Why didn't I go...?" 9S questions

"Oh... I know why now..." answered 9S

Looking into his memories he remembers the love he has for 2B. The pain of dealing with her killing him over and over lingers but he could not come to be angry at her. He knew she was only following orders but she is not who she once was. Breaking through the last defense the shield was destroyed beginning his attack 9S quickly eradicated the virus.

"There that should do it I feel functions working now." He spoke in a slightly good tone.

After continuing the repairs to his circuits he felt his black box begin to activate and resume functions. 2B soon heard a steady pulse rippled through his chest as she lifts her head up gazing down towards 9S.

"9S?!" 2B yelled out

Repairing the last of his functions he started to double check through his body and lists making sure everything was functioning. Moving past his black box data he felt a static quickly appear and disappears followed by a deep voice unknown to him

"This isn't the last you will see of me..." Spoke the deep voice as it fades away

"What was that!" 9S asked concerningly

"Who is there! reveal yourself"

"..."

"I better be careful... whatever that voice was it seems like it knows something..." 9S spoke to himself as he activates his black box fully.

Stirring awake he opens his blue eyes to be blinded by a radiant light creeping around the face of his love. Blinking a few times he noticed a droplet strike his cheek focusing now on 2B's soft face he sees tears streaming down her soft smiling face.

"Hey... is that really you 2B?" 9S questions.

"It's me 9S... it's really me... I..." 2B paused.

Pushing her face into his chest she grabbed hold of his shirt and squeezes tightly knowing she finally got him back into her arms. Feeling her body press against his 9S wrapped his arms around her.

"There's so much that happened 2B..." Spoke 9S

"I want to hear it all... but let's make sure you are ok."

"Good Morning 9S" Pod 153 spoke floating over to him

"Ah, Good morning Pod" 9S answered

"It seems the repairs on Unit 9S was successful Pod advises unit 9S to recover before fully operating."

"I will Pod thank you, but where are we I know I was in the tower with A2..." 9S spoke before snapping

"A2! where is she I have to kill her!"

"9S stop!" 2B yelled grabbing him.

"No more... A2 was protecting the future I asked her too... I wanted her to protect everyone... I was infected with the logic virus there was no other way. I was going to die regardless I was saved by her before succumbing fully and asked for her to be the one to end me." 2B responded by gripping on to him.

Looking down at 2B he was in turmoil his mind raced as he thought of killing his supposed target. But part of him wanted to forgive her and believe he was irrational. Hugging 2B he was left with new decisions thinking maybe if he saw A2 again he might know the answers to her fate.

"Pod what of A2 where is she now," 9S commanded.

"Currently A2 has activated stealth functions after being repaired in the ruins by another pod. Her locations are unknown if unit 9S wishes to track down A2 he can gather clues in the resistance camp"

"Noted I will proceed with that then," 9S responded.

"What are you planning 9S are you still going after her?"

"No... I want to talk to her now and see where she sides I thought I killed her and died as I fell onto your sword. But that doesn't seem like the case we are given new life maybe there is a reason behind it"

Nodding to his idea the Two stood up and began jumping off the building floating down to the surface as they made their way back to the camp. Traveling for a bit they finally found the location on their maps. Entering the camp they noticed a few androids were missing and many picking up the rubble.

"2B? are you really her?" An android spoke as she approaches them.

"Anemone!" They both answered in sync.

"I had thought you had died 2B and possibly you 9S when the tower collapsed," Anemone responded.

"I was dead... but somehow our memories were not destroyed rather they returned back to us the Pods managed to repair us both."

"I remember I did die on the tower A2 impaled me... but I also recovered somehow" 9S joined in.

"I am glad you two are ok, though what happened to the tower? It fired off a bright light before collapsing."

"Oh right I will fill you in Anemone there's a lot" 9S spoke up

2 hours later...

"I see... that is most troubling... to believe YoRHa was all created to be destroyed not to end this God-forsaken fight..."

"I'm sorry Anemone I wish there was more we could do but it seems like we are all out of options..." responded 9S

"Well if that is the case A2 was here hours before you both arrived maybe you can see if she can help you both?"

"We were thinking about finding her there is much we need to ask and also find out what her plans are" 2B chimed in

"Well that's easy 2B, A2 is going to continue fighting the machines remnants. When she arrived here she left both of these for you both"

Going to her table she removed two cloth-covered objects and brought them to the two Androids. Opening the cloth up she revealed two Katana's Victorious contract and Cruel Oath. Grabbing the White hilt Katana 2B lifted up her weapon followed by 9S as he held his weapon.

"It seems like she wanted to return these to you two. She said that sword is not her weapon and rather it returns to its rightful owner."

"Thank you, Anemone I am glad to have this back but has A2 left anything for us to track her down" 2B answered

"None she did walk that way and said she's gonna follow this coastline so perhaps that might help you on your search?"

"Not much we can go on but it will suffice, thank you Anemone I hope to see you again" 2B responded.

"Likewise please be safe both of you and tell A2 she is welcome here anytime if you manage to find her this goes also for you two."

"We will keep that in mind thank you," 2B answered.

Getting packed the two began rushing out of the base and began following the coastline.

... 5 Hours before, A2 Awakens...

"No.2 Thank you for giving us... a reason... to Live" Spoke an Android as she charges into her enemy

Snapping awake A2 looked up to the bright light shining through the opening. Soon blocking her eyes with her hand she focused on her surroundings pushing herself up she noticed that she was surrounded by rocky walls.

"Where... No... Why am I still alive" A2 spoke standing up

"Good morning A2" a Pod announced as it approaches A2

"Great you again why the hell are you here did you save me"

"I am Pod 089 the Pod you may have had before is no longer with you. I am a new unit assign to assist you"

"Oh I see, Then tell me why am I alive," A2 commanded.

"Pod 089 repaired Unit A2 after finding her body among the rubbles after the tower collapse. Your memories were leaking out and were able to be contained therefore Pod 089 rendered repairs."

"I would have been better off dead I could have joined my friends... Nevermind what is the purpose of fixing me" A2 asked again

"Pod 089 Believe there is a purpose to why A2 was able to retrieve her memories."

"Probably to torment me more, I should have been dead 9S pierced my body I gave up trying to fight anymore on living and accepted that it was how I was going to go."

"Pod does not understand why unit A2 wishes to die is there a reason why?"

"Don't worry about it I'm alive again so I got things to do" A2 snapped before walking off

Rushing through the forest A2 noticed a lot of Machines laying on the ground motionless. Walking over to one she stood over a small biped who is slumped over with no life.

"What the hell... why are they all dead" A2 mumbled

"Pod analyzed the enemy, it seems the network controlling these machines is no longer here. A hypothesis with the light fired from the tower perhaps the network was sent out of this planet." Pod 089 spoke as it hovers over the body

"What the hell does that mean" A2 retorted

"For a better understanding, it seems like the network driving these machines have gone and left leaving them neutralized," Pod 089 adjusting its wording

"Then it seems like the tower was another control unit for these machines"

"Correct with the tower destroyed and the server leaving it appears many machines no longer can function, Hypothesis Pod believes this may be just one server that controls this area there may be more Machine's still functioning"

"Hmm well let's get out of here I want to see someone in the resistance camp" A2 spoke

"Affirmative marking location of camp on the map"

"I know where to go dumbass, Don't have to mark anything" A2 Answered

Leaving the forest A2 stumbles upon a White hilt Katana followed by a Brown hilt Katana near it. Walking up to them she picked them up and had a brief flashback to the tower. Being stabbed in her stomach she finally felt relief as she knew its time for her to join her friends. Holding up both of them she felt a wave of emotions, Sadness it began flowing through her as she believes the other two may be alive and that their life has no more meaning.

"I should probably leave them with Anemone her Katana... I have no more right to hold on to it." A2 spoke putting them on her back

Rushing off She heads towards the Resistance base cutting through the treelines she appears out of the forest and into a large rubble remains of the tower. Squinting at the tower she knew there was more to this life than she thought. Jumping from her spot she started to dart across the rubbles until she reached the entrance to the base. Walking in she noticed a lot of Androids picking up remains of the camp and repairing themselves.

"A2! you are safe" Anemome asked walking to her quickly

"Hey Anemone its good to see you are ok. how is everything" A2 asked?

"It's been hell for us ever since that Tower fired off that light and collapsing it left a lot of this place as a mess but we are ok."

"That's good did 2B and 9S come through here?"

"Not since 2B died and 9S rushing to the tower why?" Anemone asked

"I don't know if they are alive again I had died on the tower but this stupid Pod said something about my memories are returning and repaired my body"

"Also these I want to return them" A2 answered Pulling both Katana's from her back

"Ah, their weapons... Well... I Haven't seen them but if I do I will return them but what about you A2?"

"I've still got plenty of things to do so I will be taking my leave"

"I see... be careful out there I know you are still hunting down the machines"

"Of course I still have to kill them all for everyone" A2 spoke as she walked off

Activating her stealth functions she disappears quickly rushing out of camp. A2 rushes down the coastline towards a new location. Many days pass as she runs into new enemies fighting as she once has before she quickly disposed of her attackers and proceeded on traveling more. Few more hours passed and soon looking up at the sky she noticed a flight unit passing her with many enemies on its tail.

 **Very long wait I apologize, Had many things come up. Loss of internet didn't help much but here is chapter 14 time to start pulling in the main cast and begin the long journey with this I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **The long-awaited 2B and 9S will now appear and their journey will begin. If everyone enjoys the story please Review I love to hear everyone's thoughts good or bad Chapter 15 is in the making so look forward to that**


End file.
